


孤星夜航

by SepAutumn



Category: UNINE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepAutumn/pseuds/SepAutumn
Relationships: 李汶翰/李振宁
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“哔。电台整点报时。现在为北京时间2008年12月7日23点整。”

今天是大雪节气。杭州今年的冬天似乎温柔了许多，李汶翰每次一想起年初的那场“几十年一遇”的雪灾，就忍不住瑟缩起来。

车里开着暖气，温暖舒适，电台节目放送音乐，是王力宏的《唯一》。

主持人的声音温婉柔和，“还有一个对歌迷莫大的好消息，王力宏将在本月月底发行他的新专辑……”

歌声温柔地在车内回响，李汶翰听到这首歌，整个人陷进柔软的座位里，沉醉地闭着眼睛。

“回学校之后要好好投入到复习冲刺准备之中，知道没有？”汶翰妈妈时不时就在前座回头来跟李汶翰叮嘱几句。他们刚从隔壁市外婆的生日宴会离开，明天是周一，一家人不得不大晚上地赶着开车回来。

“嗯嗯我知道了。”李汶翰闭着眼睛假寐，车子在高速路上平稳前进，困意扒拉着他的眼皮。

“高三是最关键时期，不要老想着玩，不要打球了知道没？缺胳膊少腿的回来我可不养你。”

李汶翰无可奈何地回道，“妈我知道，刚刚吃饭的时候，你和外婆不是都念了好久了吗，还说。”

“给你长记性呢，听烦了才算听进去了。”妈妈还在前面唠唠叨叨地说着注意身体的话语。

李汶翰没接话，转头看窗外浮光掠影。

一阵掩过风声的轰鸣由远及近，一个身影慢慢从车后方赶上来，超了他们的车。

人？！高速路上除了汽车怎么还有人？

是一个在高速上骑摩托车的人。没过一会，那辆摩托车就缩小成一个点，消失在视线之中。

“爸你车速多少？”李汶翰有点怔愣地问。

“110公里/小时。这骑摩托的小伙速度得有120以上了吧。”

“妈，高速上可以骑摩托的吗？”他还是第一次见。

“有些路段可以，是吧爸爸？这太危险了，车速这么快，真是不要命啊现在的年轻人……”

“好……”酷啊。李汶翰嘴巴及时刹车，被他妈听见又该唠叨他了。

可是开这么快，风不是很大吗？不会冷吗？引擎声这么大耳朵不会聋吗？李汶翰被刚刚那一出给整清醒了，疑问像泡泡一样在他脑海里不断地冒出来。

前面就是高速出口，过一个弯道，再开一段市区的路就能到家。

到了出口收费站，李汶翰看到了刚刚骑摩托的人。车停在路边，那对并在车尾的排气管拉风至极。车主身子倚着座垫，双手在取下头盔。他穿着黑色的机车皮衣夹克，版型帅气利落，一双长腿交叠站着。他没来得及看清人脸，小车就过闸驶远了。李汶翰扭头透过车后的玻璃，只看到了那个人的脑袋，一头映衬在路灯下灰灰亮亮的头发。

李汶翰回到家后，迅速洗了澡收拾好书包躺上床。他精神亢奋，辗转难眠，呆望着天花板出神。闹钟指向凌晨一点。他明天还要早起，魔鬼早读时间在六点半。

他睡不着。闭起眼睛，半梦半醒间，都是残影，还有摩托车驶过呼啸的风声。

毫无疑问，第二天李汶翰顶着两个熊猫眼上学，还错过了早读。

班主任对他倒是和气，睁一只眼闭一只眼。他是班上的尖子生，待遇总归是好些。李汶翰知道自己又害班级扣早读考勤分了，默默地补了早读默写交给老师，还多刷了几道基础选择题。

他恹恹地从办公室回到课室，同桌瞧见他状态不对劲，关心地问他。

“汶翰，昨晚干嘛了，这副憔悴样子。”

“没什么，失眠而已。”

“失眠啊？你不像是会为学习失眠的人啊，是不是……”旁边的男生打趣他。

“没有没有，没事了。放学打不打球？”李汶翰跟同学们说说笑笑，打起精神，把昨晚那档子事丢到一边去了。高三啊，关键时期，杂七杂八的东西不要想，有空还是多刷刷题。高考这道生死关过了再说，保命要紧。

接下来这一周的校园生活，可以说寻常，也可以说不寻常。寻常的是教学楼、饭堂、宿舍三点一线，上课，刷题，周测，评卷，搞错题。

不寻常的是，李汶翰觉得自己中邪了。

他中午走在饭堂路上，恍眼间总能看到一个灰灰的脑袋，时远时近。明明学校严禁学生染头发，大家都被教务处老师“教导”得很乖，有几个染过头发的学生被喊去教务处进行思想教育，出来后都洗心革面乖乖把头发染了回去。

李汶翰想，大中午的，可能是被太阳光晃得眼花。要不然就是刷题刷得入迷，走火入魔了。

不对！我没眼花！

高三年级周五下午放学，但周日上午就要回学校自习，周一到周五正常上课。这周五李汶翰放学了准备回家，在校道上又发现那个灰灰的脑袋。

这回他看清楚了，虽然只是背影。他穿着蓝边的校服，是高二的学生。学校的校服不同年级用不同颜色的锁边区分，高一年级是绿色，高二年级是蓝色，而他高三年级则是红色。

虽然冬天衣服穿得厚，那个背影看上去仍有些瘦削，直挺挺的，斜背着书包，脚步不急不缓地走着。李汶翰也不知道自己脑袋里想什么，鬼使神差地跟着那个背影，从学校侧门出去，一直走到旁边小区的一个地下停车场。他偷偷摸摸地躲在别的小车后面，露出一双滴溜溜转着的眼睛。

那个酷毙了的排气管！是那辆摩托！是他！

李汶翰倒吸一口凉气，惊讶地呆在原地。对方已经骑上车从另一个出口离开了，只留下一缕引擎的回声。

那天晚上骑车的人，居然是个高中生啊！

十二月的倒数第二周，他在校园里经常碰到那个灰灰的脑袋。

有时在饭堂，有时在小卖部。他们一个年级一栋楼，三栋楼并排而建，高二楼在中间，高三楼在离学校正门最远的那栋。最近的一次在校道上和他擦肩而过，李汶翰看清了对方的眉眼。

迎面一股生人莫近的气场，他的脸部轮廓冷峻锋利，两片薄唇更添清冷。但李汶翰觉得他的气质是柔和的，可能是因为他的眼睛。

眼明正似琉璃瓶，心荡秋水横波清。古人诚不欺我。他后来还从别的书中读到，生似秋水桃花眼，毋若潭星玉弓唇。这形容倒是最贴切。

还有一句也写得好：一寸秋波，千斛明珠觉未多。 

够了够了……李汶翰把自己搞魔怔了。刚柔并济出现在同一张脸上，还真是奇妙的融合。这张脸就这样轻易地，被李汶翰刻进了脑海里。有个不好的后果就是，他刷数学大题的时候会偶尔走神，想起那个人形状好看的眼睛，然后背起了古诗。

……也挺好。

李汶翰动起了心思。他想找人打听那个男生，知道个名字也好。

别问他为什么不直接上前问人家名字，他怂。

到最后谁都没问。别问为什么，问就是他怂。

不是这样的…他给自己辩解。一个三好学生学习标兵，无缘无故去打听一个疑似“不良学生”的学弟，光是解释动机就有够他烦的。高三学习任务很繁重，还是不要去想了。

这周五放学，李汶翰约了同班男生打篮球。打完球他去小卖部买水，竟然碰见那个灰灰的脑袋。

他手里拿着一个甜筒。

……莫名觉得画面有些违和。

那人站在他前面付钱，掏口袋，左掏掏，右掏掏，空空如也，什么都没有。老板手里已经有一张纸币了，他一只手伸手想拿回钱，一只手想把甜筒放回旁边的冰柜里。

李汶翰从他身后把宝矿力啪的放在桌上。

“老板，一起付了。”

他觉得自己在这一刻，是帅气的。

“谢了，回头把钱还你。”那人动作顿了一下，把甜筒攥回手里，转身跟他道谢。

“这才几个钱，学长请你吃了，同学。”李汶翰大方地说。他心里隐隐雀跃，没想到竟然和他搭上话了。

老板这个时候笑着夸李汶翰，“他就差五毛钱，同学你人真好。”

灰灰脑袋提步就要离开，李汶翰下意识叫住了他。

“那…那个……同学！留个联系方式呗？”

灰灰脑袋疑惑地转身。

“你不是说回头把钱还我吗？”李汶翰厚着脸皮说道。

“……”

“你是高二的吧？我是高三一班的，我叫李汶翰。”

“高二十班，李振宁。”

“那你明天记得来找我啊。找我，那个，还钱。”李汶翰朝他挥挥手，露出一个灿烂的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

天地可鉴，李汶翰的脸皮是轮胎做的。五毛钱也逮着问人家要，丢人！而且是他先说好请人家吃的。

不过他挺开心的，看他手舞足蹈地拿着篮球玩了一路就知道了。面子这种东西，分类讨论，视具体情况决定其重要性。

现在更重要的是他知道那个人的名字了。

李振宁。

他说话的声音还挺好听。

李振宁一边咬着甜筒一边在人行道上走着。他住的小区离学校不远，走二十分钟就能到。他平时也是走路，偶尔早上起晚了，就会骑他的哈雷去上学，停在旁边小区的地下停车场，再从学校侧门进去。

这是他来杭州的第三个星期。杭州的冬天可真冷，比广东要冷得多，张嘴就是腾升的白雾。不过他倒不介意这点，他本身就耐寒，衣服也比别人穿的薄。他爱在冬天吃雪糕，身子从里到外都沁凉沁凉的，能让他清醒。他刚刚在最后一节自习课上睡着了，放学的铃声和同学们的喧闹都没把他吵醒。醒来时两只手都麻了，教室空空荡荡，他坐在最后一排看着已经被擦掉周末作业的黑板，粉笔灰还在空中轻飘地飞舞，夕落的余晖照射进来，他静静地又坐了一会，贪图这份暖意。

习惯了。都记不得是第几次搬家。五年级开始他就跟着爸爸生活，到今年来杭州上学，已经是第三次转学了。每次还没来得及和班里同学打得火热，就要去往另一个他完全陌生的城市，和完全陌生的人重新认识。他本来就不善交际，他倒也乐得如此，不必在意别人的看法和指手画脚，不必作无谓的解释。他知道新同学们都有在背后谈论他，哄传他的爸爸有钱有势，用了手段把他搞进这所杭州市第一重点高中，说他顶着一头非主流的头发在学校招摇，教务处老师还不敢拿他怎么样。

哦，原来是这样。要不是听到同学们的窃窃私语，他还不知道这个爸爸原来还算对他上心的。这些年他没怎么跟他爸爸见过面，一个眼里只有赚钱的中年人，除了血缘之亲，他觉得他们还真没什么关系。他说他不想来杭州，他一个人也能照顾自己，顺顺利利读完高中，考个好大学，再找一份自己喜欢的工作，过好自己的生活。

但他爸爸照样让秘书给他办转学手续，电话里语气严厉地训他：你以后要到我公司来上班。

他当时就愤怒地摔了手机，想把委屈和难过摔个粉碎。

在这个“爸爸”眼里，他的想法从来都不重要。又或者说，他就没倾听过这个亲儿子的内心。

街边路灯亮起来了。暮色浓重，寒意被暖融的灯光驱逐。李振宁咬着最后一口雪糕，香甜的味道让他心里好受了些。

雪糕。他想起刚刚那个高三学长，还挺热心的。李振宁回想着在小卖部的那一幕，他第一次看到，有人对他笑得那么热情真诚，灿烂明媚。他面对如此直白的善意，有些措手不及。

是个好人，就是看起来不太聪明的样子。

拐个弯，就到小区大门。他看到门口旁边有个男生在跟保安叔叔说话，手边夹着个篮球，穿着和他一样的校服。

“大哥，我就住012栋，真的，我在这住了十几年了，你怎么会不眼熟我呢？”李汶翰试图动之以情晓之以理。

“小伙子，我新上岗，真不认得人。何况你住这，刷卡进不就好了。”保安叔叔老实地回他。

“我不是说我忘记带业户卡了嘛。好冷啊大哥，你忍心看我穿这么少在这儿等啊？”李汶翰还若有其事地蹬蹬腿，一副要被冷坏了的样子。

“行吧行吧……”保安叔叔转身走进监控室去给他按开门的按钮。

硬磕了十几分钟，嘴巴皮子都快磨没了。李汶翰谢过保安叔叔。这时身侧露出一只骨节分明的手，拿着业户卡刷开了大门。

李汶翰回头。

……

四目相对。一脸淡定，一脸懵逼。

我大晚上的中邪了？为什么灰灰脑袋又出现了？

“李振宁？”李汶翰定睛一看，真的是他。

“学长。你也住这里？”李振宁先他一步走进大门，一边扶着门，一边等着李汶翰进来。

“是啊，我从小就住这儿。我们还挺有缘分的，可是以前怎么没见过你？”李汶翰和他并肩走着，聊了起来。

“我刚搬过来不久。”李振宁回他。

这人说话淡淡的，话还少。

“学弟，你住哪一栋？”

“021”

“哦我知道，我送你回去。”

李振宁刚想说不必，看到对方一脸不容拒绝的样子……他明白了。

“好，我顺便把钱拿给你。”李振宁了然地说。

嗯？什么钱？不、不是这个意思……李汶翰欲哭无泪。他一时间有点慌，不知道该怎么把话圆回来。

“那个…我是开玩笑的，五毛钱不用还了，我就是…就是……”李汶翰急急地开口，“就是”了半天没说出个所以然。

“……噢对了，我的篮球可以先放在你家吗？”关键时刻，篮球大哥先救救小弟一命。

李振宁疑惑地看他。

“我妈不让我打球，被她发现要打我的。”本来是想把球拿回家后先藏在小花园里的。叮嘱的话犹如魔音贯耳，他可不敢让老妈发现。

李振宁没拒绝，安静地和他一路走回住处。

李振宁住的房子和他差不多，独栋小别墅砌着暖黄色的外墙，样式较新，进门也有一个小花园，什么花草植物都没有，糟糟乱乱地没打理。雨棚下面停着一辆摩托车，那对酷炫的排气管映着亮眼的金属光芒。像被什么牵引着，李汶翰来到车前，手忍不住伸出去摸了摸车身。

啊……是心动的感觉。

男生还是无法抗拒这种纯工业机械产物带来的荷尔蒙。所谓四轮承载肉体，两轮承载灵魂，李汶翰不由得在心里给它吹了上万字的彩虹屁。眼前这辆哈雷，复古张扬的车身，配上银黑色的漆光，周身仿佛燃着淬火的冷焰。摸着把手，闭上眼睛，单凭想象，耳边就是呼啸的风声，脚下就是风驰电掣的速度，心中就是自由徜徉的快意。

李振宁进了屋找零钱，发现人没跟进来。

他在小花园发现了“作案对象”，一直在“非礼”他的坐骑。他走过去拍了拍他肩膀，从口袋拿出五毛钱，递给他。

李汶翰便移开了视线，转而盯着李振宁的手，咳，手里的五毛钱。

“说了真不用。”他羞愧难当，直想学家里的柯基就地刨个坑，把自己埋起来。

“那就当封口费。”李振宁的手仍停在半空。

“？？？”

“你可不可以，不要在学校提我的事情。”李振宁语气轻柔，眼神带着恳切。

温柔得出乎意料。

李汶翰霎时就明白了，这个学弟不想被人知道他骑摩托车的事情。风言风语一旦传了开去，就如覆水难收，对他、对学校都不好。

李汶翰接过纸币，答应了他。

他把视线放回摩托车上，真皮坐垫的触感让他爱不释手。他问：“你平时骑吗？”

李汶翰明知故问。他都亲眼见过了。

“骑。”李振宁老老实实地回答。

“你比我小吧，没证怎么上路。”

“有证，买的。”

……现在的高二学生不得了，真会玩。李汶翰觉得自己落后于时代了。

“时候不早了，你回家吧，球放我这就可以。”李振宁接过篮球，不想和对方继续这个话题。这个学长用怎样的眼光看待他，他无所谓，别到处给他惹是生非就行。

“它可是我的心肝宝贝，你要注意点。”李汶翰没皮没脸地开着玩笑。

“……我又不会对它怎样。”李振宁一脸看傻子的表情看他。

“哈哈，有机会一起打球。走啦。”李汶翰走出门口，像是想起什么似的转过身来，向他挥挥手，露出一个黑夜中也同样灿烂温暖的笑容。

机缘巧合下认识了李振宁，摸到了传说中的哈雷机车，李汶翰每每想起来还是会心潮澎湃，毕竟这些他只在电影中看过。

可能在大家眼中，他一直是个优秀自律的好孩子，成绩优秀奖从小学一直拿到高中，考试随随便便满分。但其实他和普通的同龄人一样，周末要去上补习班，回家写数不尽的练习题。他也是个调皮可爱的小孩啊，看着邻居小孩玩玩具会羡慕，喜欢爬树掏鸟蛋，下河抓小虾，开心起来会憨憨地笑。

没有谁的优秀是与生俱来，一蹴而就的。

直到上了初高中，父母对他放松了很多，也让他玩他喜欢的篮球，看他喜欢的漫威电影，学他喜欢的吉他。李汶翰懂得学业枯燥，但他想让父母为儿子而自豪的笑意，再延长一些。

这两个人按理说是认识了吧，但偶尔在学校碰见的时候，李振宁还是对李汶翰表情淡漠，爱理不理的。

李振宁就没笑过，李汶翰总算知道了。但他也不恼，喜欢和他装作很熟的样子说上几句话，逗弄这座北极来的冰山。

“喂，你手机号多少。”李汶翰看到前面拿着饭盒走着的李振宁，上前熟络地搭住了他的肩，招呼都懒得打。

“我没名字给你叫吗？”李振宁呛他。

啧，这人熟了之后这么拽的吗？

“……快点的，告诉我，我回家找你拿篮球的时候联系你。”李汶翰偷偷摸摸地从口袋拿出他的按键手机，被老师看到是要没收的。

“我没有手机。”他直截了当地回道。

“……我以为我用老人手机就够过时的了，你怎么比我还过时。”李汶翰还是一脸不相信的样子，“学校说不让带手机你就不用啊，这么听话啊李振宁。”

“你看我妈也不许我在学校玩手机，给我弄了这么一台只能打电话发短信的手机，就是为了方便联系……”

“我没有要联系的人，所以我不用手机。”李振宁一脸认真。

不像是开玩笑的样子。

好吧……真是败给这个人了。

他们一起吃完午饭，自然地绕去小卖部买瓶饮料再回教学楼午休。

李汶翰拿好饮料去付钱，看到李振宁站在冰柜前眉头紧皱，玻璃盖都快被他盯出窟窿来了。

“你盯着冰柜干嘛。”李汶翰好奇地走过去问他。

“雪糕没有巧克力味的了。”李振宁脸上满是怨念的表情。

“……”

回到教室，李汶翰趴在桌子上无声忍笑了一整个午休。

……

有没有搞错，这个人反差怎么这么大。


	3. Chapter 3

这周五放学，李汶翰像脱缰的野马冲出教室，脚下蹬蹬蹬像踩着个风火轮。他火急火燎地往学校正门跑着，跟迎面的来人撞了个满怀。

是李振宁。

“学长？这么急去哪里？”李振宁有些吃痛地揉着肩膀。

“我偶像今天发新专辑！我要去抢！不跟你说了886！”李汶翰一口气噼里啪啦地说了一大段，李振宁啥都没听清。

李汶翰走了几步刹住，回头喊李振宁。

“你去哪啊校门不是在那边吗？”李汶翰指了指他的方向。

“我从侧门走，去取车。”李振宁说。

“你今天骑车来了？”李汶翰又跑回他面前，双眼亮晶晶地望着他。

“嗯，今天起晚了，我就……”李振宁一句话没说完，李汶翰拉起他的手就往学校侧门跑，边跑边吼。

“啊啊啊救星！救星载载我！”

李汶翰比他预计的早了半个小时到影像店，如愿买到了王力宏的新专辑，再晚一点点专辑就真的没货了。专辑名字叫《心跳》，封面印着他偶像的特写帅脸。

真是有够“心跳”的！他心脏还在砰砰狂跳，也不知道是因为买到了专辑，还是因为方才让李振宁载他过来，第一次坐上他机车后座的激动和兴奋。他把专辑妥妥放好在书包里，把书包背到身前小心翼翼地抱着。

李振宁倚在车旁好笑地看着他。眼前这个人是肉眼可见的开心。

别误会，他们一路没有超速闯红灯，是遵纪守法的好公民。至于为什么路人纷纷回头看着他们，可能是因为机车配帅哥养眼吧。

“诶你家里有没有DVD机？”李汶翰一脸期待地问。

“有”李振宁点头。

“走，去你家。”

两个穿着校服的高中生骑摩托车，真的很怕被交警叔叔拦下来。耳边风声猎猎，寒气直刮着耳廓，李汶翰没有头盔，只能把头埋进李振宁背后，双手揽着他的腰更紧了些。

嗯？刚刚去的路上有这样抱他吗？

李汶翰不记得了。脸颊爬上可疑的绯红。

不管了，保命要紧，保命要紧。

他心里的小鹿又开始乱撞，幸好和他的距离中间还隔着个书包。所以他没发现，李振宁的脊背也僵硬了一路。

李汶翰这是第二次来他家，同样没有亮起的灯，没有烟火气，空无一人。

他家里除了DVD机，还有几张CD。李汶翰有些意外，李振宁看着不像是会喜欢听歌的人。

“咦，《十一月的萧邦》，你也爱听周杰伦啊？”李汶翰把CD从盒子里扣出来，放进机子，点了播放。

是《一路向北》。

“这首歌还挺适合你的，开头结尾的引擎声跟摩托车的有点像。”

两个人窝在沙发里，安静地听着歌。李汶翰难得的没有说话，眼睛看向某处出神。

一曲终了，李汶翰问李振宁。

“这些歌你都会唱吗？”

“会。”

“来唱一首？听听下一首是什么。”

屋里的暖气很足，暖融融地烘烤着人的神经，让人只想放下防备，拥抱睡意。李振宁沉浸在抒情的旋律里，没有拒绝他的要求。

是《枫》。

缓缓飘落的枫叶像思念

我点燃烛火温暖岁末的秋天

极光掠过天边

北风掠过想你的容颜

我把爱烧成了落叶

却换不回熟悉的那张脸

……

我要的只是你在我身边

李汶翰第一次听李振宁唱歌。他低沉浑厚的声音，投入而深情，如枯萎的秋叶，有飘零的美感。

他看着眼前空旷的房子，第一次发现了这个人深藏的孤独，那些大大方方给别人看到的表象都不算什么。

“你爸妈呢？不在家？”李汶翰第一次聊起他的父母。

“我一个人住。”

“爸妈工作很忙是吧？我爸也挺忙的。”

“他们离婚了。”

李汶翰接不上话了。他还是不擅长聊这些沉重的话题。

他们断断续续地说了些话，李汶翰问，李振宁答，明明没做什么，却都疲惫不堪。李振宁把某些情绪藏得太深，太久，跟他长为一体，是像眼泪、头皮屑一样稀疏平常的东西。他也没想到有人来访，便推开心门，露出一点点缝，透着让人想一探再探的光亮。

到了家，李汶翰才想起来，他新买的专辑还安安静静地待在书包里，没有拿出来过。

李汶翰走后，李振宁换上了黑色的皮衣夹克，骑着哈雷出门。

他心里堵得发慌，急需排遣，他不要这个时候一个人对着空荡荡的房子。

车是他刚搬过来的时候买的，他以为刷爆他爸爸的信用卡会引来愤怒。他就想气一气他，作无声的抗议。可他还是太年轻了，这点钱对他来说很多，但却根本没法引起那个男人的注意。

其实他已经不生气，也不在意了。

他是突然发现，他不习惯应对他人真诚的好意，哪怕只是一句关心。他回答李汶翰的那些话，也只是普通的事实而已，他平淡地说出来，心里却酸涩难忍，像一个被落在十字路口的孩子，终于等来带他回家的人。

李振宁把速度提到180公里/小时，引擎的轰鸣敲撞着心脏，他反而平静下来。他最享受这一刻，所有情绪，好的坏的，都遗留在飞驰而过的身后，眼前只有道路，没有尽头。

绕了环市一圈，李振宁回到收费站出口，有几个人带着他们的摩托车围在匝道。

“哟小子。”

李振宁减慢速度，停了下来。

“你一个月没来了吧。”说话的人看起来像老大，旁边围着几个比他还小的初中生，应该是常在这片高速路段混迹的小群体。他第一次来的时候就见过他，当时只是迎面而过，他也没记住人。

“上次在收费站见到你，觉得你技术不错啊，来比一局？”

“我不比赛。”李振宁冷漠地吐出这几个字。

“咱们就是友好切磋，顺便交个朋友嘛，是不是？”几个初中生也在一旁撺掇。

“小子，长这么酷，看着不像是怂包啊？哈哈哈……”那个“老大”说完，一群人也跟着哄笑。

李振宁没理，趁他们有所动作之前驱车离开。


	4. Chapter 4

水点蒸发变做白云  
花瓣飘落下游生根  
淡淡交会过各不留下印  
但是经历过最温柔共震

\--《落花流水》陈奕迅

冬日里蓝天是纯澈的晴朗，云朵也安安静静。李汶翰刚结束一次月考，得空喘口气，加上今天天气暖和怡人，就约着同学直奔篮球场。

满场跑着挥洒汗水的时候，他才能把脑中繁杂的思绪彻底抛开。

李振宁放学路过球场，人群中一眼看到了李汶翰。他灵活地突破防守，起身一个精准的射球，走步行云流水，身姿帅气挺拔。

打得不错，怪不得班里的女生都爱谈论他。

李汶翰看到篮球场边一颗灰灰的小脑袋。

“你换我上场，我去歇一会。”李汶翰把球扔给篮球架下的朋友，向场外跑去。

李振宁看着李汶翰朝他跑来，他在原地，走也不是，不走也不是。

“李振宁！一起打球吗？”

“不了。”

“带你认识认识我的朋友。”

“……”不想认识。

“来嘛！”

“我不会打球。”

“啊？你不会打球？”李汶翰露出讶异的表情。

李振宁尴尬地点点头。

“那简单，我教你打。”李汶翰扯过他的书包，不由分说就把人往球场上带。

李汶翰站在一边喝水，把球传给李振宁，让他先活动活动热热身。

“老铁，等下带带我朋友一起打啊，他不会打球。”李汶翰对他同学说道。

“汶翰，你什么时候认识的人啊？这不是高二那个染发的转学生吗？”同学疑惑地看着场上的人，问道。

“别听那些传言，他人很好的，等会介绍给你们认识。”李汶翰笑着看场上奔跑的灰灰脑袋，眼里在不经意间，流露温柔的神色。

李振宁双手熟练地交替运球，很稳，一个胯下运球后三步上篮，得分。

……李汶翰和他的小伙伴们都惊呆了。

“你说你不会打球！你这叫不会打球！”李汶翰上场激动地捶他。

“我以前一个人练，没有打过对抗。”李振宁语气平淡地说着，额头冒出了些热汗。

听了这话，李汶翰像个瘪气的气球，心里还有点堵。

“来吧，我和你一队，跟你说说规则。”

李振宁第一次和人组队打球，跟李汶翰默契出奇的好。李振宁冲进禁区，被夹击包围着的他一个假动作反手传球，李汶翰顺利接过，在三分线外投进篮框。

“YES！”

“好球。”李振宁扬起一个爽朗的笑容，感受到了久违的畅快。

什么嘛，笑起来怪好看的。

李汶翰举起手和李振宁默契击掌，开心地绕场吼吼直叫。

冬日昼短夜长，傍晚六点钟光景，天已黑了大半，夕阳余温渐褪。打完球后李汶翰让李振宁去饭堂吃饭，先别回去，他回宿舍洗澡换了身衣服，完了和李振宁去小卖部买了几罐啤酒，上了教学楼的天台。

“高三不是要上晚自习吗？”李振宁问。

“逃了。一两次不会被发现的。”

“为什么来天台？”

“今儿心情好，带你看看‘人间天堂’的夜景。”

在教学楼的天台可以俯瞰整个杭州市区的繁华街景。车水马龙，川流不息，往西边远眺，是连绵起伏的峰峦和隐匿的山水，城市与大自然天衣无缝的结合，是如此一派美好风光。打完球后一身畅快，但也精疲力竭，两个人慵懒地靠着栏杆，风景遍览，尽入眼中。

“你去看‘西湖十景’了吗？”李汶翰转过头来看他。

“没有。”

“等过年的时候吧，我有空了带你去西湖看看，那里冬季的风景也很美的……”

“……连古人都说‘未能抛得杭州去，一半勾留是此湖’。还有什么‘临堤台榭，画船楼阁，游人歌吹。十里荷花，三秋桂子，四山晴翠。’写得真让人心生向往。”

李振宁在一旁安静地听他说话，心里默默记下。

“你是不是，没有什么朋友？”李汶翰打开第二罐啤酒，假装若无其事地问道。

话题突然转到自己身上，李振宁对上他的视线，一时不知道怎么回答。

李汶翰想起这个人在校道上独来独往的身影，没有要联系的人所以没有手机，没有和别人一起打过篮球，没有和朋友一起去逛景区游玩。一个人的世界是闭塞的，也孤独无依，李汶翰很理解。

可能是晚风惆怅，惹得他也惆怅，心闷闷的，一口啤酒灌下去也无法疏通。

“你有没有看到高三楼下标兵榜上我的照片？”李汶翰望向远处，眼波涌动，有情绪在翻云覆雨。

“看到了。我班里的女同学都说你是学霸学长，每年轻轻松松考第一。”李振宁说。

“你以为学霸都很轻松是吗？”李汶翰捏着易拉罐，不急不缓地喝着。

“难道不是吗？”李振宁轻声地反问，带着点不解和疑惑。

“一看你就没有认真学习。”李汶翰苦笑。

“优秀是一种习惯，我是被迫习惯。”

“十几年来，除了上学就是写作业，偶尔还有补习班。”

“别的小孩周末可以约到家里玩玩具，看电视，父母带他们去游乐园，而我只能一个人在家做练习题。”

“我是亲朋邻里口中别人家的孩子，后来慢慢发现，这种被人夸赞的成就感是什么感觉，我已经记不清了。”

“别误会，我是喜欢学习的，书中自有黄金屋，我学到了很多，将来都是有用的。”

“我其实挺羡慕你的。”

李汶翰说完最后一句，转头望向李振宁坚毅的侧脸，万家灯火在他眼中明明灭灭。

“走吧。”李振宁一个抛物线，易拉罐正中垃圾桶。

“去哪？”李汶翰有点懵。

“带你感受一下你羡慕的东西。”

他们回了一趟家，把摩托车开出来。李振宁换了件黑色的皮衣夹克，浑身气质陡然变得冷冽，也……帅气地让李汶翰移不开视线。

李汶翰带上头盔，坐在后座，双手紧紧环住他的腰。

李振宁带他上了熟悉的高速路段，即使戴着头盔，引擎声和风声还是轰鸣穿耳。

他们一路开很快，快到李汶翰根本无法捕捉眼前稍瞬即逝的景色。遇到一个右转弯道，李振宁没有要减速的意思，他的心跳也跟着上到八十迈。他紧张地闭起眼睛，感受到车身剧烈倾斜，膝盖仿佛要贴上地面，整个人因为离心力的作用而肌肉紧绷。在这短短几秒钟里，李汶翰屏住呼吸，除了轰鸣声持续地刺激耳膜，他感觉到胸腔被某种不明感受充斥着，满满当当。心跳仿佛悬在生死一线，无限地接近危险，又挣脱了危险。

成功过了弯道，车子慢慢降了速度，李汶翰在飞驰中情难自已地大喊。

痛快的呼声混着引擎的呼啸，激荡在空旷无人的高速路上。血脉贲张的快感镌刻在骨子里，提醒着这副肉体：我原来还清醒的活着。

李汶翰一手扶着栏杆，一手撑在膝盖上，吐得直喘气。

李振宁给他递了一瓶水，一只手轻拍他的背给他顺气。

“我晚上没吃饭，把啤酒都吐干净了。”他额头满是热汗，眼角都逼出生理泪水了。

“你好弱哦。”李振宁无情地吐槽。

“……”男人不可以被说弱，李汶翰记仇了。

“体谅你是第一次，不容易。”

“那可不是！我也是很勇敢的好不好。”李汶翰大口地灌着矿泉水漱口，剩下的一股脑往头顶上浇。

“痛快！”李汶翰甩了甩湿透的黑发。路灯的映衬下，他的侧脸轮廓流畅鲜明，有股说不出来的英气，和……性感。

李振宁不留痕迹地收回视线。

“等下还要送你回去，你这样头湿着吹风会着凉的。”

“你慢点开呗！开到城区你悠着点啊，别以为大晚上在马路上飙车电子监控就拍不到你！”

他们前脚准备走，身后有人叫住了他们。

“嘿，原来是高中生啊。”

“好久没见到你了，到底什么时候才愿意跟我比一局。”又是那群人。他们不怀好意地笑着，目光顺带打量着李汶翰。

李振宁看了他一眼，没回他。转身跨上车，载着李汶翰就离开了。

“刚刚那人是谁？”李汶翰凑到他耳边，问他。

“不认识。”

“他认识你啊。你经常去飙车吗？”

“现在去的少了。”

“你到底为什么喜欢飙车啊，这不是很危险的事情吗？”李汶翰语气急促地说。刚刚的体验虽然很刺激，但是危险系数的确很高，稍有不慎，出了意外就是无法挽回的伤害。

李振宁沉默不语，李汶翰也没再追问。

下了高速路段，李振宁减了速，但速度还是挺快。

“喂李振宁你有没有超速，开这么快，这可是城区路段了。”

“没超。”

“你再开慢点。”

“很慢了已经。”

“你开慢点！我头冷！”“再慢点！”

……

“我可以上30吗？”李振宁有气无力地问他。气是生气的气。

“20！20！20就可以了我不着急回家。”

“这里摩托车限速30-50公里/小时，你让我开20？”他想直接把后座的人赶下车。

造型帅气拉风的机车，开在大街上往往能引起超高的回头率，今晚李汶翰也终于领略了一番。倒不是因为别的，光是车上两个帅哥就够让路人频频回头了，更不用说这车开得跟小绵羊似的。

“李振宁，你看路人都在看我们。”李汶翰颇洋洋得意地说。

“……”李振宁此时只想猛加油门。

李振宁把人送到家门口。李汶翰跟老师打过招呼了，就说今晚请假回了家。

两个人站着，李振宁欲言又止，李汶翰在一边耐心地看着他。

“我玩这个不是因为猎奇。”李振宁终于开口。

“因为酷，因为很帅。”李汶翰接话，一副了然于心“我很懂你”的样子。

“不是。”李振宁拿头盔敲他脑袋。

“只是我释压的一种方式而已。”李振宁偏过头说。

“那你挺不要命的。”

“对我来说，飙车的快感，是其他事物都无法带来的快乐。”李振宁又补了一句，“跟你说了也不懂。”

“你真的比我小吗？感觉你经历过很多事情。”李汶翰的视线赤裸裸，眼中有哀伤的神色。

李振宁整理了表情，严肃地看着他。

“提醒你，别想玩这个。”

“怎么？你能玩我不能玩？”

“你未成年。”

“喂小子，你比我小啊！”

李振宁再次用很认真的神色，一字一顿对李汶翰说。

“很容易受伤，你别去冒险。”

“你以前受过伤吗？”李汶翰也认真地看着他。

“没有，我技术很好。”

“……”膝盖好痛。

李振宁也宁愿试着受伤一次，看看身体和心里，哪个伤口会更疼痛。

“我走了。”

少年的背影和车灯一同没入夜色，前路昏暗，迷雾依旧浓得像团黑影，如影随形。


	5. Chapter 5

你的眼神充满美丽 带走我的心跳

你的温柔如此靠近 带走我的心跳

\--《心跳》王力宏

第二天，李汶翰顶着两个熊猫眼去学校，又错过了早读。

他昨晚做了个梦，梦里是残影，还有呼啸的风声。一个穿着一身黑的少年背对着他离去，他大声地朝那个人喊，喊了一遍又一遍。直到那个人回过头来，一双形状美好的眼睛里，黯淡无光。他倏地惊醒，脑子里一片茫然，躺下去再次尝试陷入梦乡，再起来时已经不记得梦的形状。

上午第二节下课，大家下楼做早操，李汶翰出教室看到了等在后门的李振宁，惊得他一上午的瞌睡虫都被赶跑了，眼睛也差点要掉出来。

“太阳打西边出来了？你怎么会来找我。”李汶翰走上前自然地勾住他的肩，往楼梯口走去。

走廊上的学生对这个灰头发的学弟纷纷行注目礼，李振宁不动声色地推开李汶翰搭在肩上的手，和他保持距离。

李汶翰没在意，一个劲地追问他。“找我是不是有什么事？”

“你可不可以辅导我学习？”李振宁坦诚地说出来意。

这回是吓得李汶翰的下巴都要掉出来了。

“你受什么刺激了吗？怎么突然转性了。”李汶翰一脸不可置信地看着他。

“我想认真学习了。”李振宁不看他，一侧的耳朵红红的。

敢情这是把昨天晚上说他没认真学习的话听进去了。

行，小少爷，来体察人间疾苦的。

“那可真是委屈你了。”李汶翰开着玩笑。

李振宁一脸迷惑。

“说吧，你想辅导哪科，你学长我可是没有短板的噢。”

“理综三科吧，我上课都没怎么听过。”

“没问题，理综我最擅长了。打包一个理综套餐，友情价八折给你，你兄弟不赖吧？”李汶翰插科打诨地笑着。

李振宁也被他逗笑了，低着头，上扬的嘴角掩盖不住。

谁跟你是兄弟。他在心里暗自腹诽。

说着就到了一楼的小广场，是三个年级学生做早操的地方。两个人各回各班级，高二十班和高三一班相邻，隔得不算远，李汶翰一眼就能看到前排那个灰灰的小脑袋。

他的亚麻灰色头发在一群学生中格外扎眼，跳起来的时候发丝也一蹦一跳的，洋溢着青春活力的气息。这个人啊，明明也是个普通的高中生而已，为什么到了晚上，换件皮衣夹克，就跟换了个人似的。

嗯？李汶翰发觉好像又有哪里不对。

以前做早操的时候怎么就没发现这小子呢？

两个人约好了时间，每个晚上一起去吃饭，李汶翰翘掉晚自习，跟李振宁一起去学校外面的星巴克。按李汶翰的话来说，晚自习也是用来刷题，还不如去给李振宁辅导，回归课本，再温习一下概念知识点，把基础抓牢。

李振宁第一次来这种咖啡店，一脸认真地盯着饮品单。

“我要一杯抹茶星冰乐。”李汶翰点了他平时喝的那款。“你要点什么？”

灰灰脑袋抬起来，一脸懵懂地问他。

“这里有冰淇淋吗？”

“……”这个人不吃冰淇淋会死是吗？

“先生，推荐你试一下我们新推出的‘阿芙佳朵’，是香草冰淇淋和意式浓缩咖啡的搭配，很适合喜欢冰淇淋口感的人噢。”服务员贴心地推荐。

“好，我就要这个。”李振宁乖巧地点点头。

“你怎么这么喜欢吃冰淇淋啊？”李汶翰拿好两个人点的东西，找了个安静的角落坐下。

“好吃啊。”

“好吃你也少吃，要冻坏肠胃的，等你老了就遭罪了。”

“你说话怎么跟医生一样。”

“怎么？李医生的话你听不听。”

李振宁从书包里拿出几本教材，递给他。

“行了，今天你是李老师，开始吧。”

李汶翰接过来，随便拿了本生物教材翻开一看，只见纸上画满了涂鸦的静物，还有人脸。

啪地一下课本被李振宁盖上，从李汶翰手里抢了回去，脸上红的像仲夏里熟透的番茄。

李汶翰了然，露出邪魅一笑。

“你啊，上课都在开小差画画是不是？这画的不是挺好看的嘛，怎么还不敢给人看了。”李汶翰把课本从他手上揪过来，打开细细地翻看。

“随便画的，不许笑我。”李振宁抢不过他，便只能由着他看了。

课本上空白的位置画了很多图案，是素描的手法，有讲台上的粉笔盒，墙上挂着的时钟，透视和阴影都画得很逼真。李汶翰是门外汉，看不出来这画画的技巧有多好，他只知道这纸上的静物跃然生动，不由得暗生赞叹。

“画得很好啊！你也太有才了吧！”

“诶李振宁，你还会多少东西是我不知道的啊？”眼前这个沉默寡言的人，用黑白色彩装饰自己的人，内心有多细腻，李汶翰无从得知，但那必定是在与孤独对抗的漫长岁月里，给他留下的伤痕和勋章。

“李振宁，你以后想当什么？画家？”李汶翰问他。

“我这水平，远远不够，但我想学画画，或者设计。”李振宁沉思了一会，给了这个答案。他眼中神采飞扬，满是期许，仿佛如他所愿的未来在下一秒就能抵达。

“你呢？你想考哪个大学？”李振宁问他。

“我啊，清华北大啊。哈哈其实我更想去浙大，离家近嘛，去外省不是不可以，能留在杭州最好啦。”李汶翰想和父母离得近一些，家中只他一个孩子，发生什么事情他也希望能方便照顾到。巨蟹座很顾家，没办法。

年少时谈论理想和前程、对未来的憧憬和期盼，眼里散发的光彩，在整个人生中最闪耀夺目。以至于它能一直成为理想乡中屹立的灯塔，迷茫之际照亮前进的荆棘路途。这是最好的年纪，意气风发，踌躇满志，生活的洪涛巨浪还没将他们的棱角打磨蚀去，他们还未吃过命运造化弄人的苦头，仍对每一个明天心怀美好希冀。

连续给他辅导了几天，李汶翰看得出来，李振宁理解能力很强，学得很快。李汶翰知道他只要花点心思和时间，成绩一定能追上来。

李振宁坐在那里安安静静地解题，整个人会缩成一个团子，薄唇紧抿，脸颊鼓着像个包子。额前刘海长长了，柔软的发丝遮住他好看的眉眼，上挑的眼角若隐若现。

可爱。

李汶翰意识里猛地浮现了这个词语，一阵战栗把大脑惊醒。

他见过另一面的他。眼神凛冽，夜色刻画他坚硬的轮廓，冷酷的薄唇。

任谁也没办法和眼前这个柔软可爱的他联系起来。

他清了清嗓，用手拍直李振宁的背。

从李汶翰答应辅导他开始，李振宁上课就有认认真真听老师讲，还会勤劳地做笔记，听不懂的地方记下来，晚上再问李汶翰。李汶翰真的很会教，思路简明清晰又好懂。他发现学习也许不是一件难事。

“喂李振宁。”

课桌靠走廊窗边的李振宁吓了一跳。

李汶翰看着他这呆愣样子笑了，双手叠着趴在窗台，也不说话。

“你来找我干嘛。”李振宁定了定神，问他。

“噢，我过来是想跟你说，这周我不能给你辅导了，我晚修要去排练节目。”

“迎春晚会吗？什么节目？”关于迎春晚会，李振宁有听到班长提过。

“秘密。”

“怎么级长还能放高三学生去表演节目？”

“那还不是因为我多才多艺，魅力无边。文娱部邀请我的，答应让我的节目压轴。”李汶翰得意洋洋地说，浑身焕发着熠熠神采。

“诶，到时你来不来看。”

“不来。”

“为什么不来啊？”

又是拒绝的回答。每次试图把他从孤独中心拽出来，他就往自己的壳里再缩一寸，还一副无所谓的样子，真让人发愁。

“净给人心里添堵。”李汶翰撇撇嘴，小声地喃喃自语。

这句话被李振宁灵敏的耳朵捕捉到了。他神色有些松动。

“来看我节目，结束了请你吃雪糕。”李汶翰使出杀手锏。

眼前的人乖巧地点了点头。

……

“李振宁啊李振宁，兄弟比不上一个雪糕啊，我看透你了。”

李振宁一副看傻子的表情看着他。

“喏，这是晚会的VIP票，记得早点去占前排啊，我是最后一个节目，记住啦。”李汶翰跟他挥挥手，踏着上课铃声离开。

迎春晚会当晚。

李振宁留在教室写作业，到差不多时间了，他才起身去学校会堂。

这个时候没有学生在检票口了，他在后排角落找了个位置坐下。看了看手里的节目单，上面写着李汶翰的节目：《心跳》独唱。

他想起那天，李汶翰去了他家最后却没有听成的专辑。

原来他也会唱歌。

舞台上表演着倒数第二个节目，诗朗诵。结束后幕布拉上，主持人报幕，台下的学生一阵欢呼，显然是很期待最后一个表演。

红色幕布缓缓拉开。舞台布置很简单，LED背景屏是幽蓝的萤火，李汶翰在舞台中央的高脚凳上坐着，手里抱着木吉他。

聚光灯打在李汶翰身上。

全世界都安静，只剩他，和一把吉他。他轻轻地拨动琴弦，醇厚动人的声音透过麦克风，浸润每位听众的耳膜。

舞台上的他，像一颗发光的星星。

你的眼神充满美丽 带走我的心跳

你的温柔如此靠近 带走我的心跳

逆转时光到一开始 能不能给一秒

等着哪一天你也想起 那悬在记忆中的美好

透过转播的大屏幕，李振宁第一次认认真真地，用眼睛去描摹这个人的面容。

小而窄的脸，线条流畅完美，英气的眉毛，高挺笔直的鼻梁，丰润的嘴唇，眼神时而温柔，时而深情，微微笑起来，就是心动狙击。前排的女同学抚着胸口直呼“好帅”，李振宁笑了，终于也和她们达成共识。

这个人除了外表的帅，还有孩童般热爱一切的温柔。他仿佛对世间万物都满怀善意，对自己的好意更是毫不吝啬，他在这个陌生的城市里得到的帮助和关心，全都来自于他。

两个身处不同世界的人从此有了交集，李汶翰的一腔温柔，将李振宁的心暖了又暖。北极冰山也抵不过温室效应，而他身上坚硬的冰棱，也化作一汪春水，要迎接即将复苏的春天。

他的心跳，也从长久以往寂静的虚空中，慢慢苏醒。

一曲终了，李汶翰礼貌鞠躬，和台下的同学们说新春祝语。他的目光在前排来回逡巡，没有看到那双，带走他心跳的动人眼睛。

“李振宁！”

李汶翰终于在小卖部的大树下找到李振宁，背着吉他跑得气喘吁吁。

“你怎么不来后台找我，我找了你好久。”李汶翰以为李振宁会来找他，后来一想，就知道他肯定在这里等着。

李振宁打开冰柜，扬了扬手里香草味的梦龙，“去付钱。”

李汶翰跟他拿了一样的，两个人就坐在大树下的长凳上吃。学生们看完节目后都回家了，校道上静悄悄的。

“李振宁，我今晚的演出还不赖吧。”

“挺好。”

“……会夸人吗？再用点形容词好吧。”

夜色清冷，手里的冰淇淋冒着冷白的雾气。

“你唱歌的时候，跟你平时说话的声音不一样。”

“那你觉着我唱的好听吗？”

“好听。”

“那首歌是我上次买的专辑里面的主打歌，好听吧。”

“想不想听我再唱一首？”

李汶翰吃完冰淇淋，把吉他拿出来，轻轻扫着和弦。

我把你紧紧拥进怀里

捧你在我手心

谁教我真的爱的就是你

在爱的纯净世界

你就是我唯一

永远永远不要怀疑

“还有一首还有一首，我也很喜欢的。”

是否一颗星星变了心

……

夜凉如水，歌声也像被浸润了一般，温柔地涤荡两个人的心间。

真希望时间能在这一刻停留，久一点，再久一点。


	6. Chapter 6

能同途偶遇在这星球上

是某种缘分

我多么庆幸

如离别你亦长处心灵上

宁愿有遗憾

亦愿和你远亦近

——《春夏秋冬》张国荣

夜已渐深，街上行人三两，寒风寂寥。昏黄的路灯下，两个并肩行走的人影，越靠越近。

“李振宁，刚刚教你的和弦，一定要记住噢。”李汶翰有一搭没一搭地说着话。

“记住了。”李振宁乖巧地点点头，眼睛直直地看着身前的影子。左侧肩膀隔着若有似无的距离，时而碰一下，传来对方体温的暖意。

“对了，今年过年你在哪里过？”李汶翰问他。

李振宁沉默地摇头，他也不知道。

“你要是在杭州的话，我请你去我家作客，我妈妈做的杭州菜可正宗了，你一定要来尝尝。”

“年三十我们一起看春晚，人多才有气氛，我爸妈都喜欢热闹。”

“你这么可爱，她会很热情招待你的。”李汶翰语气雀跃，仿佛一切早就计划好了。

……他刚说我什么？

“好。”李振宁应下，低垂着头，脸上发烧一般的烫。

“真羡慕你们呀，假期就开始了，苦逼的高三学生还要补课一周。”

“你好好补课吧，暂时不用给我辅导了，我可以在家学。”

“嗯，也好。”

李汶翰想了想，还是觉得不监督不放心。唉，谁叫他操的是老妈子的心。

“不如这样吧，下周五我放学后去找你，看看你哪些点不熟，我再给你讲讲。”

“好。可以再去吃那个冰淇淋吗？”李振宁一提起冰淇淋，一双水灵的大眼睛就亮晶晶的发光。

“好好好，学长请你，吃十个都行。”

小孩子一个。李汶翰的手从身侧人的背后伸上来，举到灰灰的后脑勺旁，犹豫着又放了下去。

“那就约好啦，老地方不见不散，完了一起回家。”

“好。”

李振宁来了杭州这么久，鲜少出门，更没去过几个地方，除了回家的路，学校附近一带都不熟悉。这周五他骑着摩托车早早出门，在路边一家店一家店地看，最后随便找了一家，随便买了个手机，随便办了张电话卡。

我就是随便买的。李振宁没多想，也没发现自己找好的借口有多烂俗。

还是有个手机方便联系。他这么想着，把新手机放进口袋。

李振宁从手机店里出来，没想到却碰到了“熟人”。

是那群经常上高速路段飙车的青年。

李振宁方才在店里隐约听到了些他们的对话。无意听到的，怪就怪他的听觉灵敏。

“大哥，今晚去不去飙车？没钱开饭了。”

“那也得有人跟你飙才行啊。蠢蛋！”

“你说上次那个骑哈雷的今晚来不来？”

“人家看起来是想跟你玩的样子吗？”

“大哥，那你记不记得上次他旁边还有个朋友，他朋友看起来很有钱啊，穿的是限量版球鞋！”

“那又怎样，他看起来不是玩我们这一路的。”

“想要钱，放学去堵他不就行了吗。”

“哈哈哈哈，你这小子可以啊！那个学校不就在这附近嘛……”

……

一个身影出现在他们跟前，他们收起笑声，把目光转向来人。

“来跟我比。”李振宁走到那群人面前，冷冷地开口。

“嚯小子，这么巧啊。”那位“大哥”看着李振宁，表情有些惊喜。

“怎么？晚上喊你你不比，白天碰见了，你倒心血来潮想比了？”极尽挑衅的语气。

“你们几个可以一起上。你赢了开个价，输了，答应我一个条件就行。”

几个混混交换了眼神。

“不许去打扰我朋友。”

“一根毫毛，都不许动。”李振宁死死地盯着他，眼神透着狠厉。

放学铃已经响过，讲台上的班主任还在反复强调假期注意事项，无非就是别忘学习和注意安全。李汶翰归心似箭，默默地收拾好书包。

“好，我就讲这么多，祝同学们新春快乐。”班主任语音刚落，大家就都闹哄哄地离开教室，回家享受这个短暂的春假。这是高考前唯一的小长假，大家迫不及待想回家充充电，以更好的精神面貌回来继续备战。

李汶翰看了下手机，估计让李振宁等了有半个小时了。

他到了星巴克先找了一圈，没发现那个灰灰脑袋。

嚯，这小子迟到。

李汶翰点好阿芙佳朵和星冰乐，看着时间差不多，人就该到了。他从书包拿出寒假作业，抽了一张化学卷子，埋头就写。

写完一张卷子，一个小时过去了。

冰淇淋早已融化，冰沙也都全化成水。李汶翰看着手机的时间，心里头有些着急。

可能路上堵车了，他决定再等一个小时。

一等等到了晚上九点。

他直觉发生了什么事，收好东西离开星巴克，打了个的回家。

他去李振宁家，房子黑漆漆的，小花园里的摩托车不在。他按了很久很久的门铃，也没人回应。

难道是骑摩托车出门了？路上发生什么了吗？

不，不会的。他技术那么好，不会出事的。

李汶翰也不知道去哪里才能找到人，手机拿起来又无力放下。

这个人怎么能没有手机！

于是他只能蹲在李振宁家门口，想着如果他去星巴克没见到人，总会回家的。

入夜温度很低，李汶翰在寒风中等了两个小时，只等到自己的孤影。他感觉自己衣服穿的不够，身体被冻到了，便站起身来，颤颤巍巍地离开。

“李振宁，你这小子，竟敢放我鸽子，明天最好乖乖上门找我道歉。”

寒风呼啸，路灯把他的孤影拉得很长。

隔天李汶翰生病了，重感冒。

汶翰妈妈不忍责怪他昨晚玩到那么晚才回家，也不知道是吹了风受寒还是怎么的，回来就发烧，一句话都不说，死活不肯去医院。她手边还忙着备年货，给他吃了药，便也忙自己的事去了。李汶翰安静地躺在床上休息，吃过退烧药后，体温仍然反反复复，整个人像病懵了似的，隔一会就喊妈，妈，汶翰妈妈以为他又哪里难受，没想到他只顾着有没有人来找他。

“没有没有！你这小子能不能安心休息，身体是革命的本钱，你这还是关键时候……”汶翰妈妈忍不住又开始唠叨了，李汶翰蒙起被子，晕乎乎地又昏睡过去。

等他病好的差不多了，年也过完了，到了回校的时候了。

他中间几次偷偷溜出家门跑去李振宁家，摩托车不在，门铃依旧无人应答。

“学妹，李振宁来上学了吗？”

“今天没来。”

“学妹，想问一下，今天李振宁来上课了吗？”

“汶翰学长，他今天没来噢。”

……

“汶翰学长，李振宁今天也没来，我今天带了比利时的巧克力想……汶翰学长！汶翰学长！”

一个转身就没了人影。

……

“他办了转学手续。”最后一次去高二十班，他们班的班长这么对他说。

剩下的时间里是日复一日的三点一线，李汶翰家也不回了，每天的生活就是考试刷题，活像个没有感情的机器。他整个人变得沉默寡言，像透着股狠劲，不知道是在跟谁较劲。

高三的日子平凡单调，也转瞬即逝。

从最后一科的考场出来后，李汶翰看着湛蓝的天空，松一口气、兴奋、激动……这些情绪他都没有。他内心平静，和平常无异。这只是人生路上的其中一关，漫漫路途还需前进，他要做的是收拾心情和行囊，从一个未知赶往另一个未知。

高考结束回到家没歇息几天，李汶翰一个人去了西北。在江南水乡浸润了十余年的梅雨，他第一次踏上这粗犷贫瘠的土地，劲风肆虐他裸露的皮肤，而他只觉恣意。在辽阔无际的草原上自由地奔跑，大声地呐喊，把十几年来的积郁一股脑地喷薄出来，再统统被这山高水阔纳入胸怀。从银川到兰州，青海湖到乌鲁木齐，游历异域风情，遍览大好河山。心有多大，就能走多远。他迷恋上了冒险旅途中的心跳律动，也为险峰峻岭而心惊胆战，害怕路过的三轮车会把他载去渺无人烟的地方，从此销声匿迹。最后他平平安安到家，回到熟悉的环境，觉得这趟旅程就像梦境一样虚无。

他回顾这一系列猛如虎的经历，幡然醒悟，原来他要感谢某个已经离开的人，在他身上留下来的冲劲和英勇。

后来，他作了一番认真考虑，跟爸妈提了想出国念书的打算。爸妈初听时很惊讶，毕竟不像是他会做的决定，但最后看他毅然决然，也依了他。高三毕业后的暑假，李汶翰便忙于各种上课考试写申请材料。他没发觉自己原来有种急迫的心情，急不可耐地想要远走高飞。

李汶翰如愿来到美国，面对新的环境，适应新的生活，一切重新开始。最起码，他是抱着期待的。这里的一切对他来说很新鲜有趣，也有幸结识了几个玩得来的好朋友。学校课程很枯燥，晦涩难懂，他也时常为essay和期末考试爆肝崩溃。除此之外他过得还算可以，他会在傍晚的时候约同学一起去打球，偶尔参加学校舞会，也会在学院聚会上一展歌喉，收获几个少女心动的眼神。

他会在无聊的周末去广场上喂白鸽，跑到美国南部的农场做义务劳动。他去听流行乐演唱会，去舞室学舞，精疲力竭地躺在舞蹈室的木地板上，他能感受到头脑放空，纷乱的思绪绕作一团直接扔掉，是久违的畅快。

他不爱一个人独处，所以一有机会就和朋友出游，或者自己在大街上到处走走，实在不济就去咖啡厅做临时工。他把自己的时间安排得满满当当，密不透风，忙得像个陀螺不停地转，不知疲倦。

他怕了一个人独处。尤其当夜幕降临，寂寞如孤魂按时到访，如影随形。回忆的触手从看不见的角落里伸出来，把他紧紧缠绕，不停地按压心脏上的淤青，钝痛让他无处可逃。

逃无可逃。

那几年，他的梦里，时常回荡着呼啸的风声。


	7. Chapter 7

曾经多少个牵肠拉扯不舍夜晚

到现在热情褪成陌路的感叹

何必拿真心与寂寞去纠缠

\--《晚安》颜人中

李汶翰学长：

近日好吗？

上个月我放你鸽子了，现在只能通过书信向你道歉。对不起。

李振宁

2009年2月16日

李汶翰学长：

近日好吗？

不知道你现在还有没有，生我的气。我可以跟你解释。

和你约在星巴克的那个周五，我去了一趟高速公路，不幸受了点伤，进了医院。我不是故意爽约，我也没料到意外发生。

伤口基本好了，不必挂念。

李振宁

2009年2月24日

李汶翰学长：

近日好吗？

我在医院休养了一个多月，伤口已经痊愈，没有不适。我爸硬是不让我出院。

医生话好多，跟你一样。

我的伤不严重，主要是擦伤，左腿被排气管烫伤了，有一段时间没办法直立行走。

我……跟一群青年飙车，他们使坏，几个人在我减速后左右夹迫我，才出的意外。

那晚同骑的男生受伤比我重，我现在想起还是后怕。我理解你之前的担忧。我答应了我爸，以后不会再去飙车。

复习还顺利吗？

盼复。

李振宁

2009年3月9日

李汶翰学长：

近日好吗？

我已经痊愈出院，不必挂念。

盼复。

李振宁

2009年3月15日

李汶翰学长：

近日好吗？

我跟爸爸回了广东，因为生源地在这里，我要在这边读高三，然后高考。

出事后我爸比以前更关心我了。我有在努力适应，跟他缓和关系。

我鼓起勇气跟他说想读艺术设计，他犹豫了很久，最后答应了。我很开心。

我现在每天都要上专业课和文化课。很累，但是很有斗志。

我想考浙江大学的设计专业。

你说过想去那里读书，因为离家近。你会报考那里吗？

盼复。

李振宁

2009年4月6日

李汶翰：

近日好吗？

临近高考了，压力大吗？会不会紧张？不用担心，你一定可以的。我相信你。

等高考结束了，你回到家，会看到我的来信吧。

盼复。

李振宁

2009年4月23日

李汶翰：

近日好吗？

我周末开始去上吉他课了。吉他的弦刮得指尖真的很疼。现在慢慢好了，我手指也长了一层薄薄的茧，弹起来不觉得疼了。我学的第一首曲子，是你教我的那首《心跳》。

高考考完了，你的暑假怎么过？

盼复。

李振宁

2009年6月12日

李汶翰：

近日好吗？

不知道为什么，偶尔就想给你写信。你说要是那时有记下你的手机号，就不用这么麻烦了。我写了很多信，寄到你在杭州的家，一直没有回信。

地址我不会记错的。

你是不是，不想和我联系？

李振宁手心颤抖地打下一个问号。他拿起信纸，反反复复地看，怅惘中带着不解，这些话仿佛是出自于另一个人的手笔，他看得心里迷糊，眼前也一片迷糊潮湿。他认认真真地将信纸叠好三折，塞进厚厚的牛皮纸信封中，涂上胶水封口，像完成了一场虔诚的仪式。手掌来回地抚摸信封，李振宁看着桌面散乱的绘图草稿出神，思绪孤苦无依，四处零落。

他站起身，把信丢进了垃圾桶。


	8. Chapter 8

明知 怀旧换不到勇气

然而若要放下你 如行过赤地

还好 仍然未舍得放弃

才明白我会为爱和时间竞技

奇迹假使一生得一次

这晚让我抱回这份暖

幻想 比心死 更热暖

\--《宏愿》周柏豪

1.

李汶翰在美国的学业结束后，决定回国。

四年了，他深刻领悟，曾亲历的世界只是沧海一粟，比起这些，他更想守住内心的一隅平静。曾经年少气盛的他可以有很多种选择，现在，又一次站在分岔路口，他坚定了自己想要的东西。

他只作那一个选择，所以他回来了。

风景无穷，人却有时。他想清楚了，他想安定下来，陪伴在父母身边，做一只归巢的倦鸟，过他平凡又独一无二的人生。

李汶翰回国，没有回杭州，而是去了隔壁市的外婆家中。外婆身子病弱，他高三那年春节年后，老人不幸在家里摔了一跤，在医院住了好长一段时间。汶翰妈妈干脆也把工作换到了隔壁市，一心照顾外婆。时隔四年，归来踏上祖国大地，日新月异，高楼四起，他心中感慨万千。回到外婆家中，久违的亲情眷顾又让他热泪盈眶，泪水倔强地打着转，还是湿了脸庞。他带回来很多礼物，开心地和家人畅谈这些年的异国趣事，外婆坐在轮椅上，被他的机灵话逗得笑不拢嘴。

“旺旺长大了，成熟懂事了。”外婆亲切地唤他的乳名，布满皱褶的手一下下地抚着他的发丝，像儿时一样。

李汶翰一家今年在外婆家过了个热热闹闹的春节。节后，李汶翰便开始计划他的事业。高学历海归要找工作不是难事，爸妈那边的亲戚也都十分热切关心，纷纷给他介绍工作。他怪不好意思的，忙推拒说不用不用，他已想好要做什么。

他想开一间自己的舞室。

“舞室是什么？教小孩子跳舞的？”爸妈和亲戚一脸丈二和尚摸不着头脑的表情。

“差不多吧……也可以教成年人的。”李汶翰不知道从何开始介绍。

李汶翰在美国四年，在舞室待了三年。说起来他跟舞蹈是一种奇妙结缘，在此之前他从未想象过自己跳舞是什么样子的。他最早在美国贫民区街头看到黑人的hip hop表演，很直接、畅快、恣意的自我表达，一下击中他的内心。他在学校旁边找到一家教Street Dance的舞室，每天下课后就去学舞，咬着牙关练基础，Breaking，Poppin……学了好几种。他还专门去搜集资料了解嘻哈文化的起源，把每个舞种都深入钻研了好几遍。难得找到一个新的兴趣爱好转移注意力，他任由自己就此上瘾。

比起朝九晚五的上班族，他想做自己喜欢的事，过得自在一些。

他思来想去，还是想把地址定在杭州。杭州毕竟是省会城市，也是他生活十几年的地方，他比较熟悉，而且他可以回以前的家住，有空回隔壁市也很方便。

他联系已在杭州工作的同窗好友，拜托他们帮帮忙，搭把手。他刚回国，变化太大，很多事情还要努力适应才能跟上，有朋友指点，能事半功倍。

朋友们知道他回来了，忙说要约在杭州见一面，喝点小酒叙叙旧。这么久了一直惦记着身在异国的兄弟，回来了一定要好好替他接风洗尘。

真是盛情难却。李汶翰忙说不想去酒吧，那种地方闹哄哄地吵得他难受。

“兄弟，你刚回来，我们好好聚聚，不去酒吧。我知道一家安静的清吧，挺近的，就在浙大附近。”“你说的是不是某某路那家，我也去过好几次，环境还可以。”“里面有个驻唱挺不错，歌单适合汶翰的口味。”

“行啊你们，还记得我口味。”李汶翰笑了。

“必须的必啊，来吧，你什么时候回杭州，我把大伙都叫上。”

“行，地址给我，我回去联系你们。”

李汶翰回到杭州，找了个酒店放下行李，回了以前住的小区。

他走着走着，抬头就是021栋。房屋门窗紧闭，小花园还是那个乱糟糟的样子。他按了好几下门铃，无人回应。

有些失落。他也不知道在期待什么。

他回家看了下，果然久无人住，各处都积满了灰尘。他打算明天预约家政来搞搞卫生，收拾一番再住进去。

李汶翰跟朋友约了七点，傍晚差不多时间，他打了计程车前往。今天周五，放学下班高峰期，短短十五分钟的路程塞了近四十分钟。杭州城区马路宽了几倍，车多得让他惊讶，他在美国从未见过这么拥堵的路况。朋友七点发信息来说驻唱已经开始了，七点半会换乐队表演。

手机显示7：22，他还有一公里才到。他其实对表演没有多大兴趣，就是让朋友等久了，他有些抱歉。

2.

李振宁今年大四，六月份就该毕业了。

三年前的高考，他顺利考上了浙江大学的环境设计专业。实现了目标，他心下释然，但没有开心起来。他查过浙江大学的2009年入学名单，没有李汶翰这个名字。

那年意外留在他身上的伤痕已被时间治愈抚平，留在记忆里的，依旧顽固生长。那段受伤的日子怎么咬牙熬过来的，他不想再忆起来。其实他不后悔，若重来一次他依旧愿意冒这个险，受这个伤，逞这个强。他不后悔。

回广东之前，他都没有机会再去见李汶翰一面。他写信道歉，没有回音。一开始只以为对方生他的气，他又写了好几封信解释，到后面失控般地伤心难过，他明白了该恨自己，不应怪任何人。

他好像又回到小时候，变回那个在爸爸妈妈争吵时躲进房间，在角落里抱着膝盖抽泣的小男孩，哭得上气不接下气地责怪自己不乖，哪里哪里做得不好，惹得爸爸妈妈生气吵架。

当年的小男孩已经长大，他庆幸自己找到了别的方式去与自己和解。得到了他爸爸的默许，他开始系统学习绘画，慢慢尝试靠近某个鲜为人知的目标与理想。他认认真真去学文化课，课间和同学一起打篮球，周末去学吉他，深夜在台灯下忘我地涂涂画画。他尝试靠近那个人所在的宇宙，在这个缓慢的航行过程中，他褪去了外层裹着的冷酷外壳，内里的柔软内核得以重见天日。

时隔一年半，李振宁只身再回到杭州，他感到既陌生又熟悉。陌生的是这个曾待过几个月的城市，熟悉的是那个人，但那个人好像不在这里了。他在学校寄宿，周末回他以前住的小区。他每次习惯绕去012栋看一眼，按下明知无人回应的门铃。本来的主人貌似已经搬走，房子终日没有灯光亮起。

门口的信箱总让他怀疑，他寄出的信是不是都原封不动躺在里面。

3.

“振宁，宇航他们几个路上堵车还没到，你能不能再唱一首撑撑场？”老板在台下刚挂了电话，跟李振宁说接下来的乐队演出要推迟，希望他帮忙再唱一首。

面对老板殷切的目光，他点点头。

这家清吧的老板人很好，性格热情爽朗，他两年前来到这里驻唱，受到了他很多明里暗里的帮助。

李振宁的爸爸答应他来杭州上学，也答应了他想自食其力的请求。孩子在父亲眼里一瞬间成长起来，人已中年的他回过头来看以前错过的岁月，他才发现：作为父亲，对于李振宁，该给的，他没给；他想要的，他已经给不了了。有些决定，只能让他一个人去做；有些人生，只能靠他自己去选择。

手边没有其他吉他谱和歌词，李振宁沉吟几秒，指尖放在弦上，轻轻扫起回忆中的旋律。

这首歌，是他学的第一首吉他曲，和弦早已记得滚瓜烂熟，他小心翼翼地将它珍藏在心，温暖了一段孤勇的岁月。

李汶翰赶到时，7：32。推开店门响起摇荡的风铃，掩上门扉便与身后喧闹的世界隔绝。他往里走，熟悉的吉他旋律响起，紧随着的，是一个醇厚低沉的男声，从遥远的时光那头跋涉而来。

你的眼神充满美丽 带走我的心跳

你的温柔如此靠近 带走我的心跳

“你想不想学吉他？我教你。”

“来，左手同时按着这两条弦，右手拨一个音试试。”

“这弦这么刮手？”李振宁举起红红的指尖。

“初学是挺伤手的，你看我的指尖都是薄薄的茧，练出来的。”李汶翰把双手摊开给他看，指尖在他的手背上画圈。

“感受到了吗？是不是硬硬的？长茧之后再弹就不觉得疼了。”

“李振宁，刚刚教你的和弦，一定要记住噢。” 

“记住了。”

逆转时光到一开始 能不能给一秒

等着哪一天你也想起 那悬在记忆中的美好

他看见了，那张时常来惊扰美梦的脸庞。台上的人穿着蓝色的衬衫，一头利落清爽的黑发，眼睛微微闭着，嘴角是无尽温柔的笑意。

眼前的人，和梦里的不太一样。灰灰的头发变成黑色，冷酷的面容变得柔和，形状美好的大眼睛柔情千转，摄人心魄。柔光落在他的发丝，睫毛，嘴角，投射动人的晕影。

李汶翰原以为手和心里同样长了茧，对任何风霜雨雪都不再觉疼痛。此人此情此景，他终于忍不住任由情绪鞭挞，滴落的眼泪灼烫在心。

4.

李汶翰给朋友发了信息，说他在清吧门口。

他站在拐角处，身体倚靠着墙壁，一半陷入阴影，一半袒露光明。

歌只听了一半，他狼狈地逃出来喘气。他没想到会在这里再见李振宁。他为什么来了杭州，为什么在清吧驻唱，他现在住在哪里，过得好吗？

他对过去空白的四年有无数疑问。可是李汶翰一点心理建设都没有，他没办法坦坦荡荡站在对方面前，像普通好友一样，说一句好久不见。他怕还没开口讲一句话，眼泪先跑出来和对方打了照面。

怎么会这样。

他过去一直努力忽略李振宁在他心中的份量。到如今境地，现实证明，逃避可耻，也没有用。

久别重逢，凭这一眼，长久以来困扰李汶翰的问题有了答案：如果有幸找到他，重逢他，他不想，他也不甘，和他只做朋友。

他不要和他只做朋友。

李振宁驻唱结束了下班，和老板打了招呼，从员工侧门离开。侧门出来是一条小巷子，不长，隔壁楼栋终日漏水，地面一圈一圈的洇渍。窄巷昏暗，只有马路一头的路灯照进光来。

李振宁看见巷口，墙边伫立一个侧影。

眼花了吗？他使劲揉了揉眼睛。

还在。

这个侧影，好熟悉。

高挺笔直的鼻梁，丰润的嘴唇，侧脸轮廓流畅鲜明，有股捉摸不住的英气，和……性感。

好熟悉，熟悉得跟他脑海中时常浮现的人影完全重合，严丝合缝，微毫不差。

李振宁怔愣在原地，不敢相信自己的眼睛。他不敢相信悲恸排山倒海而来，不敢相信自己还会泪流。

眼前泪光迷茫，侧影盈动，睫毛受惊般轻轻颤抖，泪珠失控坠落，眼前只剩一堵空白的墙壁。

李振宁反应过来跑出巷子，面对人来人往的马路，交错的红绿灯，他失了方向，也丢了所剩无几的魂魄。


	9. Chapter 9

难道我可以扭转宿命 重遇你一次

难道故事终结早已注定 没法制止

其实我不理一切挑战拼命试

攀险峰千次万次

沿路满地布着刺 也没有在意

即使伤过无数次 仍会愿意

\--《长相厮守》TONICK

李汶翰和朋友转场，还是去了酒吧。他没跟朋友聊上几句，烈酒一杯杯入喉。

“汶翰你怎么了，喝这么多。”

“见到你们，开心。今天不唠什么，只管喝个，尽兴。”语罢仰头又是一杯，双目失焦。

他倒是尽兴了，一群朋友合力把烂醉的他送回酒店，累得够呛。

李汶翰躺在酒店床上，睁开眼睛，侧头望向远处，眼波清明。

他就这么一直看着窗外的高楼，在天空泛起第一缕晨曦时，做好了决定。

白天依旧在黑夜以后醒来，太阳照常升起，清晨第一声鸟鸣拾起断肠人的魂魄。李振宁揉了揉发麻的腿，站起身，再回头看了看一片漆黑的012栋，背对黎明归去。

下午时分，李汶翰把自己仔仔细细收拾好，打车去了昨晚那家清吧。

他跟老板友好提出了来意。老板人性格爽朗，很痛快答应他的请求。知道他是李振宁高中时期的好友，老板跟李汶翰热情地唠嗑，聊起关于李振宁的事情。从老板口中得知，他在浙大读书，今年大四，两年前来这里驻唱，人很温和礼貌，每晚都有女大学生专门来听他唱歌，为此他生意好了不少。

“他有女朋友吗？”李汶翰摸着酒杯，佯装平静。

“这我不知道，他很少提自己的事情。有也说不定啊，他可多小迷妹了，这么帅一小伙，要我我也喜欢他。”老板哈哈大笑，开起玩笑来也是毫不忌讳。

李汶翰也笑了。

李振宁从清晨回家后倒头就睡，一觉睡到了下午，醒来时眼皮一直在跳。半梦半醒中接到了清吧老板的电话，问他今晚来不来上班，他记不清回复了去还是不去。他感觉自己状态不太好，但还是打起精神出门。

“老板，我来了。”李振宁在傍晚时分踏进店门，跟坐在吧台的老板打了招呼。

“振宁，还是这么准时啊。”老板看见了他，向他招手。

李振宁嗯了一声，回以浅笑。老板对面坐着个人，这时也转过身来，跟他打了招呼。

“李振宁，好久不见。”李汶翰朝他挥挥手，露出一个灿烂的笑容，如四年前初见那样。

“今天有个特殊环节，本店驻唱正式开始之前，有请某位帅哥为大家带来歌曲一首。”

“这首歌送给一位久别重逢的朋友。”李汶翰视线定在李振宁身上。

“《独家记忆》。”

忘记分开后的第几天起

喜欢一个人看下大雨

没联络孤单就像连锁反应

想要快乐都没力气

这李振宁的朋友唱的真有水准啊，今天客人格外多，怕不是被这帅小伙吸引来的。老板站在后面远远地看，心里打着算盘，扭头看旁边的李振宁。只见他仿佛站成一座雕塑，一刻不停地注视着台上的人，眼里似有泪光，再细看，是一整条银河。

我喜欢你是我独家的记忆

谁也不行从我这个身体中拿走你

在我感情的封锁区

有关于你绝口不提没问题

一曲终了，两个人视线隔空相接，情绪都有些起伏。

李汶翰下台，拉起李振宁的手就往外走。

“走，我给你向老板请假了。”

他们回到高中学校，从侧门翻了进去，悄悄上了教学楼天台。

凭栏远眺，依旧是万家灯火，山峦起伏，丽影交错。

依旧是两个人。

他们一口气爬上来都有些喘，呼吸平息下来后，却相对无言。

李汶翰心中泪千行。他忘记想开场白了。

他有好多好多的话，一下子找不到抽丝剥茧的线头。分别的不舍，重遇的欢欣，要从哪里开始说起呢？嘘寒问暖太生疏，说喜欢过于逾越，说思念怕太缠绵悱恻，他好着急。李汶翰余光瞥向李振宁，像个情窦初开的愣头小伙，把心上人约在高台上看星星看月亮，支吾半天说不出一句月色真美。

李振宁也仰头凝望这剔透晶莹的圆月，率先打破了沉默。

“李汶翰，我去看了‘西湖十景’，景色真的很美。去年冬天杭州下雪了，白雪皑皑的西湖特别有意境。”

“我现在在浙大读书，大四了，最近在为毕业设计头痛。幸好完成得早，已经接近收尾了。”

“我在一家设计工作室实习，周末有空才会去清吧驻唱，你挺幸运的，今天刚好碰上了。”

“你有没有去看过浙大的樱花？紫金港校区的格外好看，三月份正是花开得最好的时候，有空我可以带你去看。”

李振宁一直在说话，偶尔作温柔停顿，说起好玩的事情会大大方方地扬起笑容，整个人如沐春风。

李汶翰也似被这缕春风安抚了。

“李振宁，你变化好大。我都快认不得你了。”李汶翰转过身来，认真地望着他。

“是吗。谁不是呢。”李振宁低头浅笑，未止的话语里藏着琢磨不透的深意。

街灯下两个人影，隔着忽远忽近的距离。

“李振宁，今天再见到你我很开心。”

“我也是。” 

李汶翰走到路口站定，李振宁跟在他身后，也停下了脚步。

“时候不早了…明天有空吗？再出来一起吃个饭吧。”李汶翰拿过李振宁的手机，输了自己的电话号码，眼看着接通了才还给他。

“带你去我学校看樱花吧，怎么样。”李振宁接过手机，开心地提议。

“好呀。那就这么说定了，明天我来找你。”

计程车稳稳停好在路边。

“那，我走了。”李汶翰颇是不舍，其实他还想跟李振宁多待一会。这一刻重逢的夜晚太像梦中的场景，虚虚实实什么都抓不住，什么都留不住。

“我送你。”李振宁说。

“我打车直接就到，送什么送。”不想麻烦他多跑一趟。

“我送你。”李振宁没理，打开计程车的门，示意李汶翰坐进去。

两个人一同坐进计程车里，李汶翰报了酒店的地址。

“你怎么住酒店？”

“啊，因为我家好久没人住了，水电都停了，所以先在酒店住几天。”

“你要不要，去我家？”

他们还是去了酒店一趟，李汶翰拿回行李，把剩下的预约天数退了，去了李振宁家。

李振宁帮他收拾好了客房，各自洗漱好后道了晚安。

李振宁熄了灯准备睡觉，某个人门都不敲抱着枕头就进了房间，径直上了他的床。

“我跟你讲讲我在美国的事情吧。”

……

“我跟你讲，超好笑的。”

“有一次我在英语课上走神，老师训我，‘你这样不好好学，你想你到底以后要做什么。’”

“我就老老实实说，我喜欢跳舞我想学跳舞。老师就说那你还来我课堂上干什么，你就干脆培训跳舞得了呗。”

“我认真一想，老师说得有道理啊，然后我就去学了。哈哈哈……”

这个夜晚特别绵长。李汶翰滔滔不绝地讲着他在国外的事情，讲他租房子遭房东骗，讲他去农场挤牛奶被牛踹，讲他一开始学舞蹈基础痛苦得要命。李振宁就在一旁安静认真地听，时不时点点头，目光隐匿在黑暗中，贪恋地看着对方美好的侧颜。

“我想当个舞蹈老师，你觉得怎么样？”李汶翰懒洋洋地靠在床头，语气认真，满是憧憬。

“挺好的。”李振宁表示赞同。

“怎么个好法，你给我说说。”

“……”李汶翰这爱为难人的习惯怎么还跟以前一样。

“我还没看过你跳舞呢。”李振宁说。

“是哦。我觉得自己跳起舞来贼帅，下次带你去舞室玩。”

“好。”

他们就像大多数久别重逢的好友，话头一打开就聊个不停。就像四年前两人短暂相处的每一个时刻那样，李汶翰在说，李振宁在应。他们彻夜畅谈，好像要把这几年没说完的话一次性说完。绿豆芝麻的琐事能讲好久，某些藏在内心深处的话语，却安安分分，未见天日。他们默契依旧，默契地对某些聚散情节避而不谈，又像是话到了嘴边，硬生生地刹住，东拉西扯，好把这难得重逢的时光，延长再延长。

一道天光渐渐抹上遥远的天际，李汶翰眼皮打架，意识渐渐模糊。他还想再讲，他还有好多话，还没问出口。

“你那个时候，为什么走了，都不跟我打个招呼，杳无，音信。”软软的尾音像小孩子一样。

“我后来给你写信了，也有解释。”谈及那年的分别，两人心里难免还是有些介怀。

“那你呢，为什么不回信？”

空气静默，只有两个人平稳安静的呼吸声。李汶翰闭起眼睛，头靠在李振宁的肩膀，睡意正酣。

看着他嘴巴闭上安静乖巧的样子，李振宁笑了，心里某处地方柔软极了。

没关系。那些话，就等以后，让我亲口和你说吧。


	10. chapter10

我虔诚爱你 以灵魂骚动你  
骚动到有乐器奏到心扉  
我全神看你 以灵魂来抖气  
感觉多骚灵  
以无边温柔吻你  
\--《骚灵情歌》张敬轩

今天周一，天气晴好。少了周末的人山人海水泄不通，他们一路赏花逛校园，十分惬意。

别问为什么不是昨天来，昨天两人默契地一觉睡到了下午，醒来时面面相觑。一觉安稳，两人并没有发生肢体接触。晚上李汶翰接到了朋友的电话，说他们小区附近有家舞室想转让，位置靠市中心，周一可以去看看环境，跟老板谈谈。挂了电话回到房间，李振宁就把他赶回客房去睡。

“你回你房间睡，我怕晚上打扰到你。”李振宁用客气礼貌的语气说道。

“不会啊，你睡觉挺老实的。”一起睡挺好的啊。

“我怕你打扰到我。”

“……”李汶翰抱着枕头，对着关上的房门一脸怨念。

李振宁，我恨你是个木头。

三月的樱花开得如火如荼，像仙女裙边的彩缎，清雅绝尘，幽香徐来。春风一揽，一场花瓣雨便从枝头抖落，从天边福降人间。

美景当前，两人都看得入神。

“李汶翰，你…四年前为什么想出国？”李振宁望着开得灿烂明丽的花朵，喃喃开口。目光化蝶，柔软地落在这天空中盛开的花海。仿佛唯有在这鸟语花香之中，提起往事才不显得伤感。

“啊？”李汶翰没料到对方会问这个问题，一时语塞。

问他啊？他自己也说不清原因。大概，也许，都和眼前这个人有关。和他擦肩而过，就此遗落空白的四年时光，他不是没有后悔过。

如果当年我没有远走高飞，现在和你的结局，会不会就不一样了。

李汶翰转身望向李振宁。

他今天穿白衬衫，一头黑发利落清爽，眉目含情，仰起头时，花团锦簇都是他的温柔布景。

李汶翰心跳下坠，漏了几拍。

乱花渐欲迷人眼。李汶翰觉得自己是被李振宁的笑容迷了眼睛。

很庆幸，即使分别后，时光仍旧待他善良，予他平安顺遂的后来。他的身边，可能已经有陪伴他的另一半，使他蜕变成如今温柔坚韧的灵魂。那个人用赤诚爱意拥抱他阴暗无光的过往，融化他内心的冰霜，呵护他曾受过的伤痕；给他坚定无畏的力量去与末路穷途对抗，让李振宁成为李振宁。

李汶翰不敢再往下想。但心脏不受自控，隐隐作痛。

李振宁，你到底是不是个木头？我昨晚给你唱的是情歌，是情歌啊！为什么你一副无事发生的样子，你到底有没有get到我的心意……

樱花真美，看得李汶翰好想流泪。

下午他们一同去了舞室。舞室的地理位置确实不错，面积也很大，有好几个分区。他们到的时候还有学生在上课，透过玻璃墙壁向两位帅哥行注目礼。老板是个女舞蹈老师，年轻貌美，身姿绰约。她带着李汶翰到各个舞蹈室转悠，李振宁一个人坐在大厅沙发上喝茶。

聊什么呢？笑得这么开心。

李汶翰挺喜欢这个地方的，他打算过段时间多看几处再作决定。女老板准备结婚生小孩，所以想转让舞室的经营权，开心轻松度蜜月，生完小孩说不定还能回来打工。看着对方满是憧憬的雀跃神色，李汶翰有些心动。

他也好想和李振宁有一个未来。

“既然来了，要不要带你朋友一起旁听一下，当上个体验课？”女老板眼神示意李汶翰，看向乖乖坐在一边的李振宁。看这小表情，她仿佛闻到了空气中有股酸酸的味道——女人的第六感。

李汶翰正走神，被她这么一提醒才想起还在旁边等着的李振宁。

“李振宁，有没有兴趣学舞？今天老板说有体验课机会诶，去试一试怎么样。”李汶翰向他走去，一脸期待地看着他。

“我在大二时有学过一段时间舞蹈…但不是很专业那种，学的是一个成品舞。”李振宁难得害羞，不好意思地挠着耳朵。

“你原来还跳过舞啊！”李汶翰吃惊地看他。

“那时是给大一新生准备的迎新晚会，我们班同学搞了个群舞，拉上我凑数，我才去学的。”

“好好奇哦，想象不来你跳舞是什么样子。有视频吗？来，让我这个专业的舞蹈老师给你指点一二。”

……

“这，可…可以啊李振宁，没…没想到你跳舞，还挺有天赋的。”李汶翰对着手机视频羞红了脸，说话有些结巴。这眼神，这力度，这节奏……视觉太冲击了。

李振宁扯领带的那一下，给他看硬了。

李汶翰热气上头，正害羞得手足无措，电话铃响了。是他妈妈打来的电话。

他抖着手把李振宁的手机还回给他，步履慌张地走开。

“喂，妈。”李汶翰匆忙地走到室外，清了清嗓，才接起电话。

“旺旺啊，妈妈这周没空回杭州，你去把水电费缴了，不然房子住不了人。”

“没事，现在我住在朋友家。”他还想找借口赖在李振宁家不走呢。

“傻小子，你也不能一直打扰朋友啊。你去二楼主卧梳妆台左边第二格抽屉那里找信箱的钥匙，去信箱取了单据拿去供电局和供水局缴费。”

“知道了，晚点我回去一趟。”李汶翰挂了电话，面壁做了好几个深呼吸，才推门进去。

他跟李振宁说他要先回家办点事，晚上再一起吃饭。

李振宁应允，他正好打算下午回校交材料。

两人就地别过。李汶翰跟李振宁挥手道别，目送人上了公交车，才往回走。

李汶翰回到家，在梳妆台抽屉找到信箱的钥匙。他家的信箱一直没换，残残破破的。李汶翰对着饱受风吹雨打仍屹立不倒的信箱叹了口气，轻轻打开了生锈的铁锁。

里面一堆信件，厚厚的一叠牛皮纸信封里藏着几封白色信封，是供电局寄来的电费单，他把它们都抽了出来。然后他发现，剩下那厚厚一叠牛皮纸信封，上面是端正工整的手写字体，收信人全是他的名字。

傍晚时分，李振宁交好了材料，给李汶翰打了个电话。

“我好了。去哪吃？”李振宁边走出校门边对着电话问道。

“我在舞室，有个临时任务要编一个新舞，你来陪我加班吧。”听筒里传来的声音带着气喘，呼吸恍若隔空喷在耳廓，听得李振宁耳朵阵阵酥麻。

李振宁路上买了些吃的捎去舞室。到了地方他还以为走错了，舞室一片寂静，只见李汶翰一人，留了一盏昏暗的灯。

李汶翰看上去练习得很疲累的样子，汗湿透衣衫。

“你来啦？”

“先吃点东西吧。”李振宁提起手中的食物向他示意。

“完了再吃。我换件衣服。”李汶翰走到旁边从背包里拿出干净的T恤，把湿透的衣服换下。

李振宁投去一缕轻飘的视线。

宽肩窄腰，肩背厚实有力，完美的倒三角，结实大块的肱二头肌线条流畅，蓄势勃发……身材真好。

李汶翰打开音响，舞曲前奏响起。

“Trouble maker？”李振宁觉得旋律有些熟悉。

“哇李振宁，你竟然知道这首歌，可以啊你。”

“这不是双人舞吗？我看过视频。”

“是啊。”

“你和谁跳？”

“我和今天那个舞蹈老师跳啊。这支舞是她邀请我一起合作的，会录成宣传视频。我今晚先编好舞，明天再教她。”

“……”

“你教我跳partner的部分吧，我陪你练。”李振宁站起身来。

“你要学？”李汶翰给他投来一个诧异、又带了点惊喜的眼神。

“嗯，我也好久没学新舞了。”

李振宁一直喊停。

“不行，靠太近了，这个动作改掉。”

“不要搂腰，改成扶着肩膀吧。”

“这个面对面的动作……”李振宁话说了一半，看着眼前放大的脸，心律异常。交睫之距，鼻尖近得几乎要碰到一起。他们的胸膛都在剧烈起伏着，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在对方脸上。

“……改了吧，不太合适。”李振宁定了定神，拉开了距离。

“李振宁，你怎么这么多意见呢，这里改那里改，我得改到什么时候哦。”李汶翰语气不悦，“你是老师还是我是老师？”

“……你。”

“好啦，刚刚那part再来一遍吧。”

推肩，两个手部动作之后收回，一个流畅的转身，两个人身体再次贴近，面对面直视对方的眼睛。李汶翰一只手搂住李振宁的腰，一只手扶住了后脑勺。

“这个动作刚刚不是这样的吧？”他们的距离比刚刚更近，李振宁感受到对方温热的掌心按在腰间。

李汶翰没说话，视线赤裸，直直地看进他眼底。揽着腰的手收紧，鼻尖相碰，呼吸紧紧纠缠，炽热而浓烈，只欠一点星火，就能燃烧所有理智。

李汶翰闭上眼睛，睫毛像羽翼般颤动，他扣住对方的后脑，消灭了两人唇间最后的零点几毫米，吻住了李振宁的双唇。

灵巧的舌尖舔过他形状美好的唇峰，撬开他的牙关，侵占他的柔软，舌头热烈地邀请他共舞。他轻柔地辗转吮吸，循循善诱，引导着李振宁换气，一下又一下的深吻。李振宁温柔顺从，试探般地予他回应，颤抖的手指攥紧了他的衣角。

风雨飘摇，他是误入藕花深处的孤舟，沉醉而不知归路。

直到耗尽了对方胸腔里最后一丝空气，才依依不舍地退出领地。李汶翰用额头抵着李振宁的额头，眼里的深情，欢欣，爱意，展露无遗。

李汶翰绽开一个无声的笑容。

李振宁大口大口地呼吸，有些恍惚。彼此呼出的热气搔弄着敏感的皮肤，传来酥酥麻麻的触感。欲火燎原，一阵阵颤栗传遍四肢百骸，心底某一处热望被唤醒，成形，清晰，近在他眼前。

“你套路我？”李振宁通红着脸，一双含情目瞪着他。

“你不是吃醋嘛？醋精。”李汶翰笑，怀里还维持着抱他的姿势。

“……”

“怎么不会换气哦？”

“我现在不想和你说话。”

“那我们再来一遍？”李汶翰动情地低吟，没有给对方犹豫和反抗的时间，再一次光临他的芳泽地，他的日思夜想，他的情有独钟。

又一轮缱绻缠绵过后，李振宁被亲得晕乎乎的，一双含水的明目懵懵地望着对方。

“很早之前，我就想这样亲你了。”李汶翰望进他深邃的眼底，拇指温柔地轻抚刚刚被吻得红肿的唇。

对不起，是我来晚了。其实我的心意很早就确认了；而现在，我也终于确认你的心意了。

两个人安静地走在回家路上，一前一后隔着些距离，谁也没有打破沉默。

路过一间药店。

“你在外面等我一下，我买点东西。”李汶翰对旁边的人说。

李振宁伫立在药店门口，看着马路上的车辆来来往往，手不自觉地，碰了碰刚刚被吻住的嘴唇。

然后像碰到烫手的芋头般缩回手。

这个吻，是什么意思？

李振宁只要肖想一丁点就闹得脸颊红透。他方才清晰地感受到，身体某处渴望被那个缠绵的吻唤醒，不争气地起了反应……

李汶翰买完东西出来，看到李振宁站在门口看着大马路，红着脸不知道在沉思什么。

……好想把人拽过来再吻八百回合。

“走了。”李汶翰揉了揉他的发顶。

李振宁在后面低垂着头跟着，只露出红红的耳尖。

仍是一路无言。

回到家，李汶翰没说什么，径直去了单独的浴室洗澡，没有黏着李振宁。李振宁回自己卧室洗漱，看着镜子里红晕未褪的自己，满脑子都是疑问。

今天就这样？所以他亲我到底是什么意思？

李振宁越想越气，觉得朋友间不该开这种玩笑。他生着闷气，洗澡刷牙，拿毛巾把嘴唇狠狠搓了好几遍。他就这样憋着，也没有勇气去隔壁找李汶翰质问到底是什么情况。

他躺上床，巴巴地盯着天花板。

李汶翰敲门。

下一秒人扭开门锁进了房间，关掉了门边的灯光开关。房间陷入黑暗之前，李振宁看到来人裸着上身，手里拿着一盒什么东西和一管什么东西。

月光从窗外倾进来，泄了一地缱绻旖旎。

李汶翰爬上床，掀开被子，把还没有反应过来的李振宁压在身下。

“李振宁，我可以再亲亲你吗？”

双唇交触，欲火一点就燃。彼此的双手不安分地伸进衣间，在对方身上探索，光洁紧实的皮肤仿佛附着磁力，吸引彼此的手不停地来回摩挲。他们默契地褪去对方身上碍事的衣物，直到两人坦诚相对，李振宁才意识到接下来将要发生的事情，心脏失控地狂跳。他把手扣在身上人胸前，掌心鼓动着和他同样的心跳节律。

他的指尖好奇地一路往下，像孤身探索密林的冒险者，抚摸每一处肌肉的纹路都让肾上腺素激升，每个毛孔喷薄着涌动的热气。他的手停在腹下两寸，握住对方那处火热，上下有节奏地捋动，张弛有力。筋络在他手中贲张，血脉流动着烫人的炽热。

李汶翰情动难耐，趴在他耳边发出舒服的喟叹，炽热的呼吸全喷洒在对方耳廓，惹得李振宁频频缩着脖子，说痒。他一口叼住他柔软娇俏的耳垂，在唇齿间碾磨，收获一对在他胸前推拒又软绵绵的手掌。他用额头贴紧他的额头，深深地望进他柔情似水的眼睛。身下人魅惑浅笑，上挑的眼角染上情欲的绯红，里头是一汪清澈的春水，泛着湿润的雾气。所有神智在呐喊叫嚣，他要让这捧春水为他癫狂破碎，为他荡漾起来。他在他颤抖的睫毛上，落下一个诚挚的吻。

他向他虔诚祈求：你是否愿意，交给我所有。

“那个，我……”李汶翰急不可耐，欲言又止。

“你进来，我试一试。”

李振宁看着他，坚定地点了点头。

李汶翰不再犹豫，如失控的情兽般啃咬他的下唇，勾引他的软舌一同沦陷。灵巧的舌尖扫过他口腔的每一处，过电般的酥麻传至尾椎，两人身前的火热又胀大几分。李汶翰以柔软的唇舌作探灯，舔舐他的嘴角，啃咬他上下滚动的喉结，在锁骨处深耕。他一路前行，亲吻他的乳晕，乳珠含在唇舌间抵死缠绵，惹得身下人身体一下下激荡，逼出几声微弱的嘤咛。

李汶翰恋恋不舍地放过他胸前粉嫩的茱萸，回头捕捉他的双唇，让他放松。

“你别压抑，你叫出来，我想听你叫出来。”

沾满润滑液的手指摸索到他的后穴，他轻柔地抽插，耐心地做着扩张。里面比他想象中更柔软湿润，他用手指有节律地按压肠道上的某处，李振宁难耐地哼着，满室都是黏腻的喘息。

李汶翰被撩拨得起劲，手指更用力地按压揉搓，他自己的那处也硬得发疼。他握住身下人那处火热，和他的并在一起来回磨蹭，神经末梢传来的快感就要消灭他的理智。

“你……还要按多久，进不进来？”李振宁睁着失神的双眼，哑着声音问他。

“李振宁，你看着我。”李汶翰声音低沉得可怕。与对方四目相对，美丽动人的桃花眼中清波摇曳，他看到自己的倒影慢慢变得清晰。

“李振宁，我爱你。”

“听清楚了吗？李振宁，我说我爱你。我爱你。”

李振宁狠狠地点头。

李汶翰扶住自己的火热，对准穴口一点点地往里送，眼睛直直地望进对方深邃的眼底，看着身下人一点一点被他占有，一点一点为他情动和疯狂。小穴一开一合地翕张，向他发出最热烈的欢迎。李振宁阖上双眼，眉头紧蹙，皱起好看的弧度。感受着身下被对方一寸一寸进入，交合之处如燃炬火，心房也被一点一点填满。他双手圈住对方的脖子无声喘息，口中嘤咛着，李汶翰，你轻一点。

李汶翰温柔地克制着，生怕弄疼他一分一毫。他双手去牵他，把手压制在他的耳侧，十指交握，用力挺进那处火热直到全部埋进他体内。他额头逼出一层热汗，强忍着这神仙滋味才没有射出来。

“你…要不要…动一动。”李振宁头埋在他胸前，声如蚊蚋。

这人是来收服他的妖精吗！

李汶翰还是把孱弱的理智绷住了，这妖精真是快把他折磨疯了。他温柔地浅浅抽送，感觉对方慢慢适应了节奏，他便也不管不顾地加快抽插的速度，在这片以对方为名的欲海中肆意徜徉，一遍遍嘶哑地喊他的名字，李振宁，李振宁。

李振宁跟上他的节奏，扭头把熟透的脸颊埋进枕头，扣紧对方的手，陌生的酸涩快感勾散了他的魂魄，脚指头止不住地蜷缩，脑海里不断绽开闪烁的烟火。李汶翰去寻他的柔唇，与他同登那极乐高峰，把自己的动情呻吟全数渡入对方口中。

两个人大口大口地喘气，在绵长的余韵中极力向上攀登，又一同轻飘飘地坠往虚无。后穴不住地痉挛收缩，埋在体内的蛟龙又渐渐苏醒。

“我在上面试试。”

李汶翰以为李振宁想反攻，懵圈的瞬间李振宁抱着他翻了个身，那交合之处还紧紧相连。李振宁坐在他身上，腰腹用劲，挺立的脊背弯成高傲的弧度。他像孤军攻伐的将士，来势凶猛，直接而赤诚。他没有过多的技巧，只遵循天性的指引，摇啊，晃啊，化作一掬激荡的春水。再次攀上高潮的一刻，快感如汹涌潮水将他翻覆，他拥紧李汶翰宽厚的肩背闷哼出声，像在狂啸的海浪中紧紧抓住最后一根浮木。

以他柔软攻他坚硬，李汶翰丢盔弃甲，缴械投降，甘愿与他坠入欲海中浮沉。他们同在灼灼爱欲中堕落，同时清醒地享受这铺天盖地而来的欢愉。他们沉默地感受，无言地探索，粗重的喘息是对彼此最诚实的鼓励和回应。

两人经历了一场酣畅淋漓的情事，紧紧相拥的下一刻即便是世界末日，亦无足挂齿。陷入睡眠之前，李振宁感受到一个强壮有力的拥抱从余韵悠悠中将他捞起，身体浸入热水，毛孔舒爽地张开，然后他便循着升腾的雾气进入梦乡。李汶翰温柔地给他做清理，擦干身体的每一处，手指抚过那些因为当年意外受伤而留下的淤痕，酸涩涌上鼻腔，他心疼得几欲落泪。李汶翰暗暗发誓，从此要一直留在他身边，不再让他受一丁点的伤害。

原来的床已是一片狼藉，没法再睡，他轻手轻脚地把人抱回客房。李汶翰拿出在药店一同买的止痛软膏，给对方红肿的后穴细细地涂上，如对待至珍至爱的宝物般万分怜惜。最后他心满意足地抱着怀里的人沉沉睡去，他还要与他共赴巫山云雨，做千遍万遍的春梦。

日光透着纱帘轻柔地洒进屋里，李汶翰悠悠转醒，臂弯里圈着的人仍在熟睡。昨晚是尽兴，但也把初经情事的李振宁折腾坏了，他自己也好不了多少，腰背隐隐酸痛。李汶翰望着李振宁柔软的脸庞，在心里默念他的名字，李振宁，我真的好喜欢你。他在他额边的痣上落下轻柔一吻，手忍不住拨弄他的鬓发，摸摸他的耳朵，揉弄他敏感的耳垂。

李振宁被他闹醒了，眼睛睁不开，手从他腰上拿起来拂掉他乱动的手，黏糊的鼻音哼了声“别闹”。李汶翰只觉心里像灌了蜜，从此期待每一个抱着他醒来的早晨。


	11. Chapter 11

1.

李汶翰从浴室橱柜里翻出一条干净的毛巾，把信都仔仔细细地擦了一遍，又把他尘封的书桌抹干净了，才端正坐定，慢慢开启那一段未曾言明的时光。

最早的一封是二月十六日写的。那个时候他爸妈才搬去隔壁市不久，而高三下学期的他留在学校备考，几乎没怎么回家。原来对方曾经抛来联络的话筒，是他没接住另一端。

飙车，伤口，住院……他从没像此刻那般，觉得这些字眼是这么的残忍剐心。当年的怄气成了笑话，他被蒙在鼓里，笑得流泪。他可以想象伤痛千倍万倍落在自己身上的苦楚，可他无法想象李振宁一个人承受这一切的惶然无助。

最痛的时候，他只剩自己一个人。

去到供电局楼下才发现没拿单据。李汶翰无处可去，又回了舞室。

下午最后一堂课的学生陆陆续续离去，女老板看他心神不定失魂落魄的样子，没多问，好心地把钥匙留给了他，让他一个人待着。料到这枚帅哥大概也是为情所困，她本着好意，走之前跟他多说了两句。

“刚刚和你一起来的朋友，是你对象吗？”

“？？？”李汶翰正闷闷不乐，没想到老板突然戳他痛处，一针见血。

“如果不是你就当我开了个玩笑吧，我看他一脸吃醋的样子，还以为你们是情侣呢。”老板安慰他，“你也别丧了，舞室留给你用吧，出身汗就好了，别整这么复杂。”说完便离开了。

李汶翰沉浸在舞曲的鼓点中，跳了一身大汗淋漓。他不想停下来。

这个木头，真的吃醋了吗？脑海中这个困惑一直反复涌现，也没有消停的意思。

人生第一次滑铁卢，就栽在了李振宁手里，偏偏他还心甘情愿。

“其实他给我写了那么多信，应该是在意我的吧？”

“那是四年前的事了。”

“老板说他吃醋了。”

“你亲眼看见了吗？别人说你就信。”

……

走投无路的李汶翰心生一计。

2.

从舞室到学校，只要坐6个站的公交。这点距离不够他把心绪理清。

李振宁看着窗外倒退的街景，脑海中是方才李汶翰和舞蹈老师言笑晏晏的样子。

窈窕淑女，君子好逑。

其实他。

其实他不尽然是吃醋，他知道李汶翰待谁都这样风度翩翩，礼貌交流。他只是像昨夜清晨从惊梦中乍醒，忘了自己不能沉溺。

他没办法预计，自己能留在对方身边多久。

明明才刚重逢，怎么有种时日无多的感觉。李振宁苦笑。

他了解李汶翰，是很有责任心、很在乎家人的人。过去他说活得很累，是因为他主动担起了父母的期望，而他回国也是希望留在父母身边安定下来。

事业稳定，寻另一半，成家立业，儿女成双，一生顺遂。这才是他该拥有的下半辈子。

李汶翰对他太好，他才误以为，他所有的温柔能停留在他这里。

他以为他是他的独家记忆。

他小心翼翼地和他保持距离，他以为做他的朋友便能占据这个人的温柔直至天长地久。

以朋友的名义，逾距的爱就是正当的吗？

美梦怎能妄想一直做下去不醒来呢？

李振宁你好傻啊，自己的未来可以不要了，还想搅和别人的吗？

因为我也想和他有一个未来啊。

李汶翰吻住他时，李振宁大脑一片空白，灵魂于此一刻负罪。

他臣服。他甘愿。

“听清楚了吗？李振宁，我说我爱你。我爱你。”

他说他爱我。原来他爱我。原来是因为爱我。

他狠狠地点头。

攀上高潮的一刻，快感如汹涌潮水将他翻覆，他拥紧李汶翰宽厚的肩背闷哼出声，把涌出的泪水悄然擦掉。

可是你不应该爱我。

如果我不要爱人的身份，可以和你没有距离，我能不能就此留住你。

不奢求永远，就贪这一刻足矣。


	12. chapter12

1.

李振宁醒过来时，发现自己陷在一个温暖宽厚的怀抱里，自然而契合。

他想起昨晚……后穴的酸胀是真的，胸前的温度也是真的。想到那般纵情肆欲，红晕后知后觉爬上他的脸颊。抬眼正好触到身前人炽热的目光，他感觉到怀抱收紧，带着薄茧的手指轻轻摩挲着他肩膀上的淤青。

“我昨天不是回了一趟家吗，看到你以前给我写的信了。”李汶翰的声音沙哑，掺了些许遥远的落寞。

“我不知道……你经历了那些意外。这么晚才看到，对不起，对不起。”他把头埋进对方颈窝撒娇般地蹭了蹭，像个做了错事的孩子一样慌乱无助。

李振宁是他的原罪，也是救赎。

“李振宁，你也喜欢我。”发出来的声音闷闷的，听得出来是肯定语气的陈述句。

管他世间多少不定数，他不想再犹疑徘徊了。他从遇到李振宁的一刻开始，就已拥有资格去珍惜他，和关乎他的一切。只要两人心跳同频，他就能义无反顾。

所以他不问了，他确定了，不管对方是什么答案，他都不会再放他走。

“我们在一起吧，以后我来保护你。”李汶翰抬头，落入一汪深邃的湖泊，动人涟漪荡漾在他摇曳的心间。

李振宁望进他眼底，沉默着没有回答。

“宝贝。”李汶翰被这双明目勾了魂，低低唤了一声。

李振宁悬着的心跳漏了几拍，浑身发着热气。他抵不住这样深情温柔的李汶翰，他觉得自己下一秒就要溺死在这灼烫里。

“宝贝。”李汶翰又喊了一声，柔唇凑到他耳边，温热的呼吸包裹着他敏感的耳垂。

“你昨晚好棒。”

“……”

李振宁一脚把人踹下了床。

之后李汶翰正大光明地住进了李振宁的房间，过起了没羞没臊的二人世界。有了开天辟地第一次，两人的亲昵变得自然而然，擦枪走火也是家常便饭。回家看到在厨房里围着围裙洗手做羹汤的李振宁，心里头的汹涌爱意和欲望裹挟着咬断理智，李汶翰把人压在灶台上就是一顿亲吻，缠绵之后吻去嘴角的银丝，一脸无赖地说，我回来了，今晚吃什么。吃了饭洗完澡两人在书房里处理白天尚未完成的工作事务，李汶翰用书桌上的电脑，李振宁坐在他对面的沙发上抱着ipad画图。李汶翰看累了屏幕，抬眼去看对面的人，对面的人若有所感，金丝边眼镜下，一双含情目抬起眼皮与他对视，眼角眉梢溢满斯文禁欲的魅惑，清澈的眼波中流转着懵懂，惹得人色令智昏，无心朝堂。

李汶翰，你完了，你被人下蛊了。

现在只要李振宁看他一眼，他都觉得对方眉目传情，仿佛下一秒薄唇轻启，就要吐出两个字：

干我。

“你怎么又……”李振宁推拒着扑上来的人，一边把修改好的图纸存档一键发送邮件。李汶翰一身肌肉，只会把力气用在奇奇怪怪的地方，比如像现在这样把李振宁压在身下。

“你…压着我了…好重啊你…喂！唔……”

李汶翰取下他的眼镜，以吻缄默。

“你在旁边盯着我，我连报表都看不进去。红颜祸水，我要将你就地正法。”说着就要给人宽衣解带。

李振宁挣扎着的身体一顿，有一瞬间的恍惚。

“是谁先盯着谁啊，神经病啊你……”他把ipad扔到一边，双手缠上对方的脖子，热烈回吻，心跳在悬崖边起舞。

我不是祸水。我不是。李振宁啃咬着对方的下唇，淡淡的血腥在唇间蔓延，是催情的引火线。

李汶翰发现，李振宁这人表面一本正经，开一丁点玩笑也会闹得脸红，到了床上就变成勾魂的妖精，皱个眉头都是撩人的风情。每到最动情之际，他的泪腺就绷不住，盈满泪水的眼睛像冰封消融的湖泊，涓涓细流隐入发间，洇湿枕头和他的胸前。他用唇舌替他舐去，尝起来像咸涩的海水。

2.

2014年6月，李振宁毕业了。

李振宁委婉拒绝了去英国研修的机会，把优秀毕业设计留给母校，转身没入浩浩荡荡的毕业生大军，在工作室实习期满顺利转正，当了一名室内设计师。给他们上环境艺术设计概论的外籍教授主动给他写推荐信，他受宠若惊，慌慌张张地婉拒，直言来日方长，他会继续在环境设计这片领域深耕，但当下他希望投身社会。

这些他没有和李汶翰提起。他没必要知道这么多。

教授对他表示惋惜。李振宁露出一个宽慰的笑容，伸出手与他礼貌交握，作了道别。 

“教授，谢谢您的认可，这个名额应该留给更渴望它的人。”他顿了顿，最后说了一句。

“杭州是个美丽的城市，我想和爱人留在杭州。”

毕业典礼那天，李汶翰精心梳了发型，正式打扮了一番，西装革履，帅得人神共愤。他捧着一大束红艳滴血的杜鹃花前来，祝他的宝贝前程似锦，鸿运高照。郑重的架势像是在求婚，惹得同班女同学在一旁风中凌乱：这是什么神仙眷侣，琴瑟和鸣。

穿学士服的李振宁格外英俊倜傥，按李汶翰的荤话来说就是：制服诱惑。他带着李汶翰到校园具有标志性的各处拍了合照，时间在他们灿烂的笑脸中定格，最好的年华似乎要在此划上分界线。

回去后李汶翰把花栽在李振宁家乱糟糟的小花园里，又买了另一种红白杜鹃倒腾着种满了一片外墙，每天哼着小曲乐滋滋地给花儿浇水。小花园一下子就活了，充满生机盎然的气息，鲜妍美丽的花墙，饱含着诚挚的期许：

希望与你融合无间，共同创造美好明天。

美好明天如期而至，两人的工作也逐渐步入稳定正轨，生活如流水平缓前进。李汶翰借家里的钱买下了靠近市中心的那一处舞室，兢兢业业地当起了老板。每天除了编课和教舞，他还有一堆琐事要管。他把原来的员工都留了下来，装修、招生宣传、审财务报表……大事小事亲力亲为，慢慢熟悉上手，做得也算有模有样。

两人在一起虽平平淡淡，也充满温情和甜蜜。回到家有李振宁做饭，他就负责吃和洗碗；偶尔两人工作都忙就一起点外卖，周末像普通小情侣那样出去吃饭看电影，每一个夜晚和爱人相拥而眠，用亲吻迎接每一个清晨。日子累是累了点，倒也过得舒畅安心。

老天爷，就这样让我过一辈子吧。李汶翰做梦都在想。

直到有一天他接到了个电话。那个时候他在舞室，正专心致志地和员工对账，也没看清来电备注就接了起来。

“旺旺，家里的水电费怎么还没缴？”是他爸爸。

3.

李振宁已经连着好几个晚上熬夜画稿。虽然人看起来还很精神奕奕，但眼下的一圈淡青色早已出卖了他。能力越大责任越大，他自实习以来在工作室中就表现出色，上司也有提拔他的意思，好多项目都愿意带着他做。他最近在跟进一个展会会场设计，方案草图前前后后修改了几十次，这周把终稿交给甲方客户，没什么问题定稿后他就能放松几天。

“怎么我不回来你就不吃饭了，瞎让人操心。”李汶翰捧着一碗素净的面条进了书房，对着正认真工作的男人叹了口气。为工作废寝忘食的李振宁，拽不得也说不动，偏偏他心疼得紧，也喜欢得紧。

李振宁手上仍然灵活地操纵着鼠标，视线没移开电脑屏幕。

“想把最后一点改完，交了这版我就能松口气啦。” 

李汶翰坐到他对面的沙发上，看着这个忘我而投入、浑身都散发魅力的男人，话在嘴里绕圈。

“跟你说个事。”他终于开口。

“我爸妈和外婆下周来杭州看我，想参观我工作的地方。”

“到时你和我一起去。”

李振宁停下手中的动作抬眼看他，脑筋转了几遍，才反应过来对方话里的意味。

“下周我要出差。”他吐出了这几个字，口舌艰涩。他伸手去够那碗面条，捧起碗喝了口汤。

“出差？去哪里？你这段时间也太忙了，忙完这个都没得歇会。”面上满是失落的表情。

“广州，组长要带我去见客户。”李振宁边说着，边埋头嚼着面条吃了起来。

“啊呀，那你要去多久。”

“一个星期。”

“…这么久啊。我还想趁这次把你介绍给我家人认识。”李汶翰语气轻松地说。听得仔细点，才会发现是故作轻松。

李振宁满神经的弦都紧绷起来。

“你想跟他们说？”他试探性地问。

“我想要一直和你在一起。”李汶翰在这件事情上从来认真而坚决。

“所以迟早我都要找机会说。”李汶翰起身走到他旁边，把椅子转过来让人面对着他。“可以先见见面，给他们留个印象，往后再找个时机和他们摊牌。”他的视线坦白赤诚，却在李振宁心里烧出孔洞。

前路是火坑，你不要为我碎骨焚身。

“别，先别。”李振宁倾身，在他唇上点了一吻。“你等我有空了再一起和他们见面，第一次见面要正式一些好。” 

“你先别跟家人说我们的事。”

李汶翰沉默不语，眼神飘向别处。

“好，听你的。”

4.

李振宁被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒时，窗外的天正蒙蒙亮。李汶翰从衣柜里取出一件白衬衣细致地叠好，放进行李箱，转身对上李振宁迷糊的目光。

“吵醒你啦？再睡一会。”

“你在干嘛。”李振宁坐起身来，揉了揉眼睛。李汶翰在帮他收拾行李。“你放着，我可以自己收。”

“我不，就要给你收，给你收好我才安心。”

“你比我还丢三落四呢。”李振宁忍不住笑他。

李汶翰瞪他一眼，转身继续忙活，嘴里开始叨叨地说着话。

“你昨晚说是下午的飞机，也不知道早点起来收拾行李。”

“我早上要到舞室处理点事情，下午就要去接我爸妈和外婆，我今天还得回去把家里收拾好。忙不过来啊…我本来想送你去机场的。”

“这是你第一次出差啊，一去就是一个星期。”

不是，是骗你的。

“我们在一起后都没试过分开这么久，那你得多么想我。”

对不起。

“你一定要给我打电话，发信息，听到没有，你这个木头。”

李振宁下床赤脚走过去，从背后给了他一个结实的拥抱。

“谢谢你。”

李汶翰回身拥住他，举起手边的一套西服。

“穿这套好不好，我给你搭的，可帅气了。”

“好。”

两人一起吃过早餐，李汶翰便赶着去上班了。李振宁在饭桌前呆坐了一会，手边李汶翰喝过牛奶的杯子还带着温热。他把碗碟和杯子拿到厨房水槽里洗干净，放在架子上晾干。想了想又拿起干净的毛巾把它们都擦干水珠，放进消毒柜里，按下开关键。他把晒干了的衣服收进房间，关好阳台的门，检查好煤气开关，他知道李汶翰这段时间都不会自己下厨的。做好这一连串的活儿之后，他道别空无一人的房子，拉着行李箱出门。他其实还没想好要去哪里。

说去出差是骗他的。就这一回，他想当个可耻的逃犯。

他申请了一个星期的假期，上司很爽快地答应了，他本以为能和李汶翰去个什么地方好好玩一下的。

他没有买机票，去广州也是随口一绉。他想了想，那还是去广州吧。

打车去机场的路上，他把SIM卡从手机里拿了出来，放进口袋。打开手机里的音乐播放器，戴上耳机，世界就与他隔绝。

飞机落地是下午三点多，七月盛夏的广州烘烤得人难受极了。下了飞机，他和行李箱去挤了一路地铁。他在广州火车站外面找到公共电话亭，给他爸拨了一个电话。

“爸爸，我回了广东，来看看你。”“嗯，明天下午到。”

去揭阳的火车只有两趟。李振宁在火车站清醒地坐了一夜，凌晨四点半坐上了回家的火车。

一路奔波不停的李振宁拖着疲惫的身躯到家，一沾床就睡着了，醒来时窗外的红霞映亮着遥远天际。他爸爸提前下班回来，没有叫醒他，默默准备了一桌好菜。饭桌上父子俩有一搭没一搭的聊着天，气氛还算和谐。话题聊来聊去都是那些，但对于父子俩来说，这一幕已是难得的温馨光景。两人小酌几杯，有些话题，还是自然而然无可避免地谈到了。

“你毕业后工作怎么样？”

“我在工作室做的挺好，过段时间上司想把我升职当组长，独立带一个团队。”

“稳定就好，你做什么工作我都由着你去了。你倒是什么时候给我带个儿媳妇回来？

“有对象没，没有的话爸爸给你介绍。我有个朋友的女儿年纪和你差不多，长得挺清秀的，回头我把人家联系方式给你，你有空把人约出来见见。

“你叔的儿子连娃儿都生了，你也抓紧了啊。我还能干个十几年，你早点生，我还能培养培养孙子。”

聊不下去了。

“爸爸，我不结婚。”

“我有喜欢的人，我想和他在一起。”

饭桌对面的人脸色阴沉。

在火车站候车的那个凌晨，李振宁想了好久的措辞。因为李汶翰，他说服了自己，说服自己不要一意孤行弃亲情而不顾，说服自己心平气和地，尝试与家人交流彼此的立场。他会给家人一个说法，也算给自己一个交代。他又斟酌了几番，把他唯一的这段感情坦白相告。他爸爸默默地听着，最后还是没忍住不解和怒火，摔了酒杯转身离去。

“我想过自己的人生。”

满地破碎的玻璃，像极了他可笑的结局。

——看吧。我就知道会这样。

家也不留他了，他该往哪儿去呀。他无处可去。

除了那个人的身边，他哪儿都不想去。

5.

戴上耳机，心里的嘈杂就听不见了。好像从很久以前开始，就已成为他的习惯性动作。

李振宁从裤袋里摸索出钱包，打开来，映入眼帘的是一张他和李汶翰在毕业典礼那天拍的合照。

这是他们的第一张合影。照片上两个人笑容灿烂明媚，李汶翰勾着他的肩，他在他头上立了两只手指比了兔子耳朵，笑倒在他颈侧。

那个时候李汶翰说了什么？他们笑得真开心啊，李汶翰的小兔牙都藏不住了。

不记得了。连同留在那个人身边仅存的固执，也要被抹去了。

“先生，先生。”一位机场工作人员在他跟前站定，喊了几声。李振宁摘下一边的耳机，抬头看着来人。

“请问您是李振宁先生吗？您要乘坐的航班即将起飞了，请您尽快登机。”

李振宁终于回过神来，稍稍欠身表示抱歉，收起钱包，往机口走去。

听什么这么入神，喊了好几遍才有反应。他听见候机室里其他乘客在身后小声嘀咕。

耳机里还播放着音乐。他把耳机线拔出来，音乐声戛然而止。他顿了顿，把另一边的耳机也摘下来，收进口袋里。

“何事落到这收场。”最后唱的是这一句。

\--《够钟》周柏豪


	13. Chapter 13

还是愿意

付出一切仅仅为了一个好梦

梦里有人真心爱我 陪我快乐也陪我沉默

没有无缘无故的痛 承受越多越成熟

能让你拥抱更好的我

\--《脆弱一分钟》林宥嘉

1.

“旺旺，家里的水电费怎么还没缴？”

李汶翰定睛看了眼手机屏幕，来电备注赫然是四个大字：隔壁老李。

“爸你回家了？”李汶翰吃惊地问。

“我来杭州出差，留一个晚上，明天回去。我先在人家下班前跑一趟供电局。”

“你不是回来好几个月了吗，怎么不住家里？今晚你回家来吃饭。”

电话挂断的忙音像某种征兆，他有些不安。李汶翰倒不觉得他爸看出了什么毛病。

这或许是个机会。

李汶翰心不在焉地把剩下的账本对完，交待员工走前锁好门窗，他提前下了班。一路上心悸莫名，他到家前给李振宁打了个电话。

“你下班了吗？”李汶翰问。

“还没，准备走。今晚想吃什么？”

温柔的声线透过话筒传来，像给他打了强心剂。

“正要跟你说，今晚我有事不回来吃饭了。你自己要记得吃，知道吗。”李振宁最近工作忙得要命，天天都要监督他那副铁打的身体吃饭睡觉，对方不烦他自己先烦了。

“我知道了。晚上要去接你吗？”

“不用，就在…很近的。我早点回来。”

老李夹起一块东坡肉到对方碗里，放下筷子，端详着对面的人。

儿子是从什么时候长大，又背对着父母的目光走远的呢？

现在坐在他对面的，俨然是个大人了，眉宇间雕刻着稳重和成熟。他正冷静地叙述着一件他们这一辈看起来匪夷所思的事情。

可能是高三那年吧，也可能是他出国之后。父子两人远隔重洋，隔了四年遥远的时光，任何言语都变得贫瘠无力，更不用说直击心灵的交流。他好像也很久没听到儿子主动向他倾诉了。

走远了啊。走出父母努力搭起的荫庇，再长出自己的羽翼，视线以外是孩子要追寻的那片天空，是他难以跟上步履的广阔世界。

他沉浸在自己的世界里娓娓道来，讲那些他理不清对错的爱恋，姿态像一块坚定的磐石。

是这二十余年来他没见过的样子。

“从小到大我都很听你们的话。这一次，换你们相信我们，可以吗？”

沉默。还是沉默。沉默最是折磨。时间静止后再转动，一声苍老的叹息重重落下，只够以惊动灰尘。

李汶翰哀伤决绝地喊了一声，带着卑微的乞求。

“爸。”他语气哽咽。

“我想和他有个家。”

2.

回到李振宁家，只有书房虚掩的门透着光亮。

……这个人又忘记吃饭了。睁着那双无辜的大眼睛看我也没用！

“没有我你可怎么办啊李振宁。”李汶翰认命地折身去厨房，草草弄了碗面条应付。他曾自诩“厨艺很好”，问他擅长做什么菜，只能回你一句“没有”。一碗不糊的面条是技术上限了，能吃就行。

事实是他做的饭只有李振宁吃得津津有味，毫无怨言，眉头都不会皱一下。

“瞎让人操心。”李汶翰把热乎乎的面条端到他面前，转身窝进沙发里瘫着。太累了，心力交瘁。

方才离家前，他爸的态度还是不尚明朗，只跟他说下周外婆想过来，到时候把人带去给他们见见。

还没说同意呢这么快就让见家长了？

难道想开支票让李振宁离开我？我家还没富到这个地步吧？

老妈知道之后会不会先过来把我胖揍一顿？我不一定打得过她啊怎么办。

要不要和李振宁说我已经和家人摊牌了？

但李振宁似乎，没有将这段感情向家里坦白的打算，以至于他的心一直悬在半空，不得踏实。

他盯着这个忘我投入、浑身都散发魅力的男人。

“跟你说个事。”

见个面而已，应该会答应吧。

可是那个人的慌乱一眼就被看出来了。

对方朝他倾身点了一吻，像一片在冬日里流浪的雪花落在唇上，透着冰凉。

“你先别跟家人说我们的事。” 

“好，听你的。”

仿佛是哪里出了差错。

谁也不要走 应该是一种奢求

3.

他爸妈把外婆接到杭州，下午去看过舞室就走了，他们还要工作，周末再来接老人家回去。没见到李振宁，他们没说什么，只是有些兴致缺缺地沉默，在外婆面前对这件事缄口不语。陪外婆的这一周，李汶翰带她去看了好多美丽的景致，吃了好多特色的杭帮菜。

很忙很充实，充实得李汶翰都忘了在意李振宁好几天没回他的信息。从周一发的“你到机场了没”“下飞机了吧，广州热吗？”，到最后一条信息是他配图发的“我觉得我要胖二十斤了”，依然没有回复。没有电话，没有短信，没有任何音讯，李振宁像是人间蒸发了一样。到了周五，等他反应过来时，拨过去的电话全是忙音。

周六他爸妈回来了，中午他们在家吃了丰盛的一餐。饭后趁他们午睡，李汶翰去了李振宁的工作室向他同事打听情况，见到了他的组长，被告知李振宁休了一个星期的假期。

“下周我要出差。”

“广州，组长要带我去见客户。”

李汶翰麻木地重复拨号的动作，冰冷的女声一次次提醒他电话暂时无法接通。在这个酷暑时节，他从心底感受到了凛冬的寒意，跟多年前那个晚上一样。

汶翰妈妈服侍外婆睡下后，在客厅看到李汶翰低垂着头，一动不动坐在那里。

“怎么还不去洗澡睡觉。”她走过去，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“旺旺，我们明天就和外婆回去了喔，你在这边要好好照顾自己。关于那个……你自己想想清楚，处理好，别让你爸和我担心，好吗？”

李汶翰还是没有反应。她坐到他身边，轻声问他怎么了，发生什么了吗？

“妈，我找不到他。”

她抚在他肩上的手顿住。

“他不见了，我联系不到他。”

啪嗒。有什么东西滴落在地板上。

“他不见了……他走了……

“他怎么又走了……他怎么又一声不吭地……

“我不知道去哪里找他……”

她把他抱入怀中，手轻轻拍着背安慰他。怀里的人克制着哭声，但是悲伤这种情绪却难以控制，不断地从眼眶里跑出来。

“不哭了，不哭了，没事的。”

她深深地叹了口气，又摇了摇头，在这场对峙中颓然地败下阵来。

“我们都反对你的时候，你一句都没有和我们吵，一滴泪都没有掉。

“你真的那么在意他吗？

“男子汉大丈夫哭什么呀，没事的，他会回来的。”

怀里的人停止啜泣，点了点头。

勇气不要走 给我理由再冲动

去相信爱情 就算还在痛

4.

周日傍晚，李汶翰回到李振宁家，手里提着几大袋的海鲜、肉和啤酒。

他顶着满头热汗，对着炉灶折腾了半个多钟头，才发现燃气开关没打开。太傻逼了，一定不能告诉李振宁，不然得被他嘲笑个几天。他点开手机里的粤菜食谱，找到上次李振宁做的蒜蓉粉丝蒸扇贝，架起手机，围起围裙，有板有眼地循着步骤下手。他还做了好几个菜，都是他们爱吃的海鲜，锅里还炖着玉米排骨汤。平时都是李振宁掌勺，他最多就是打打下手，厨艺是真的一般，因为有李振宁在，他就没机会发挥。火候……难免就差点意思，卖相也差强人意，味道的话，李汶翰觉得还可以。没把厨房炸了真是万幸。

“没有你我可怎么办啊李振宁。”李汶翰一边刷锅一边喃喃自语。他把菜端出去摆好，把厨房收拾干净，时针几近指向九点。李汶翰开了一瓶啤酒，满上一杯。他很有耐心地等着，他知道那个人会回来的。

李汶翰记得高一地理学时区计算的时候老师讲过时间单位。星期是古巴比伦人创造的一个时间单位，一个星期为七日；日是计量行星自转一周的时间单位，有分太阳日和恒星日。他盯着手机屏幕从23:59跳到0:00，前一秒和后一秒的世界看起来没什么变化。他知道恪守时间的度量没有意义，无望的等待没有意义。

现实这番境地让他无法判断那个人话里的真假。

所以他才从来不说爱我，对吗？

你再认真想想，你说你们之间的爱真的那么坚固吗，真的能摒弃世俗眼光过一辈子吗？你甘愿舍弃一切换来的，是对方想要的吗？妈妈不忍心看到你吃苦受罪，妈妈只想旺旺幸福快乐，开开心心的，好不好？

我就当你不是儿戏，那你为你们的未来考虑了多少？你想和他有个家，你必定要承担起这个角色赋予你的责任。如果你没想清楚这些，爸爸只能说，盲目的爱情不会有好结果的。

这些话编织成一张细密的网将他紧紧缠绕，他觉得自己快不能呼吸。李振宁走了，撬走了他的灵魂，甩手一记棒槌再敲碎他的理智，世界仿佛要在他眼前坍塌崩坏。

到底是哪里出了差错？

李振宁，你回来，你回来告诉我答案好不好？

还是愿意

用尽全力仅仅为了一个以后

哪怕生命并不温柔 哪怕被幸福一再反驳

也要相信伤痕累累 其实只是在琢磨

能让你为之一亮 的我

咔哒。

门锁拧开的声响敲落在疲软的神经，大脑接收微弱的讯号。

李汶翰抬头，看到失联多日的李振宁提着行李箱站在半掩的门口，穿的是出门给他搭配的那一套西服。

他的肩很宽阔，身形挺拔，比例绝佳，双排扣西装勾勒他完美的腰线。很帅，果然很适合他，我眼光真不错。

李振宁一进门就看见坐在地上的李汶翰，眼神虚浮地看着他，下巴长着青青的胡茬。屋里昏暗，只亮着一盏壁灯，茶几上散乱着几个空的啤酒瓶，饭桌飘来饭菜香气。

“我回来了，晚了点，都怪飞机延误了。”李振宁扯开一个笑容，柔声对他说。

李汶翰一个箭步上来把人紧紧抱住，一身仆仆风尘将他笼罩。他放肆地汲取对方身上的味道，胸膛贴紧彼此温热的心跳，一切熟悉得让他鼻酸。他像在小时候找回被扔掉的最心爱的玩具，失而复得是快乐还是悲伤，他无从分辨，只会紧紧攥在怀里脆弱地流泪。李振宁瞬间也红了眼睛，他胸前的西服衬衣被某种复杂难明的情绪濡湿，对方身下的火热隔着衣物，传来惊人的灼烫温度。

失联第八天，李汶翰对李振宁说出了第一句话。

“我想要。”


	14. chapter14

If you stay  
陪在我身边  
凝视我的脸所有狼狈  
照亮我阴暗的每一面  
不顾一切 包围一起  
光线里别让我走远  
\--《别让我走远》林宥嘉

“我想要。”

李振宁，你不知道四年前你一声不吭走了之后，我多难熬。

我怀疑自己踏错了时空，否则美梦怎么可能这么真实生动。我一点都不愿意想起你，你的一寸秋波，你的千斛明珠，那些悱恻动人的诗句都被我从本子上撕碎。我害怕入睡，稍有不慎沉入梦里，全是呼啸的风声，还有你瘦削脊背传来的体温。我游泳多厉害啊，想起你来却像要溺死了一样。那个时候我好傻，我都不知道那一切拼凑起来就是爱，但凡在爱你这件事情上再聪明一点，我就不会自顾自地跑开。我以为自己生了病不清醒，对着一个过路人寤寐思服，还做了好多无用功去自我欺瞒。而你总能在回忆里轻易复活重生，提醒我别忘了那时候的我。

我无法宽慰自己，也忘不了你。

现在我知道我爱你，无关性别的爱你。全凭爱你，我才能燃烧自己。旁人不理解不赞同不祝福，全世界来阻挠我都不理。

只要你别丢下我。

你从来不开口说你喜欢我，我就撬开你紧抿的薄情，把那些动情亲吻奉若圭臬，刺刻在我的自欺欺人里，那是我们相爱的证据。

我不要知道你的眼泪为什么总是咸涩的味道。

你不要走。我不想放你走。

可能思念过了度，李汶翰觉得自己怎么都要不够。半褪的白衬衣缠在李振宁的手腕处打了结，癫狂把薄唇啃出鲜血。他像匹垂死的骏马狂奔乱撞，紧闭着眼睛，看不见前路，也感受不到自己冲撞的力度。过去那套自欺欺人的伎俩毫无用处，他只想把这几天的担惊受怕拿来绑架他，把他禁锢在身边哪儿都别去，可他忘了对方比他更像难以驯服的野兽。他擅自把人框进自己的未来里，背弃原则才产生错觉，才误以为相爱很简单容易。

你不能走。你不要离开我。李汶翰倒头扎进暗无天日的欲望中浮沉，一遍遍地喊李振宁的名字，声嘶力竭。

李振宁难耐地皱起眉头，紧绑的双手箍住对方颈项，那片熟悉的胸膛不再施舍予他安全感。他像一条濒死的鱼，尽最后一丝力气绞紧对方，浮上水面喘了口气，又被拉下没有阳光氧气的深海。

他才发现，李汶翰的肌肉真不是白长，发起狠来十头牛都拉不住。气场一开，以往的温柔细腻荡然无存，每一下直撞到最深处。两人忘我地交换呼吸，酒气熏得李振宁染了几分醉意，飘飘然的，对方一下下的蛮力冲撞裹挟着发了狂的快感，眼看着就要把他顶上天堂。好痛，可是好爽，绝望临界的快感令他甘愿臣服。

对，再用力一点，再蛮横狠厉一点，最好把我弄坏了揉碎了，葬身在欲海里尸骨无存。可耻的逃犯不需要爱人，不奢求怜悯。我无法带着一身伤痕罪孽去牵绊你，你想要的，我都给你，尽管我一无所有。

奈何矛盾总是充斥世间每处角落——爱你这件事情我毫无疑问，但总归没办法在你面前承认。残酷现实驱逐我离开，我却一心只想回来，为了一个微不足道的心愿——收回你的爱，再倾尽我所有，直至你重获理所应当属于你的幸福，即使从今以后你的幸福不是为我，即使只剩遗憾与我有关。

道理很简单，对吧？虽然对我来说还挺难的。抱歉，只能指望你了。

他噙着满眶泪水笑了，美丽的眼睛弯起来比哭还难看。

满室是淫靡的水声，喑哑的粗喘，欲火把爱恨烧成一地荒芜。这个黑夜深邃又漫长，时间的每一帧回放着过去四年里每一次思念的惶然和迷惘，脆弱和心伤。记忆的伤疤丑陋狰狞，谁也不愿敞开给对方看，谁也不肯缝合，任由它血淋淋地埋在两人之间，变成锥心蚀骨的定时炸弹。相同的执拗吸引彼此不自量力又奋不顾身，装得桀骜又伟大，却不曾敢直面和坦诚心底里自私的渴望。这又能怪谁呢？不怪时空距离，要怪就怪一切曲解爱的眼光和世情道理。

为爱抱一腔孤勇并没有错。

李汶翰第一次射在里面，滚烫的浪潮拍打内壁，潮退的温暖包裹着前端，快感灭顶，紧致的柔腻将他的无名怒火吞蚀殆尽，他几欲死在他身上。

他把呼吸埋进身下人的鬓间，被蹭得脸颊一片潮湿。他侧过脸看他，心尖上的软肉被他眼里的哀伤刺痛，理智稍稍回笼。

他捧起李振宁的脸，柔唇轻吻去他的泪，再把这苦涩还回给他。

“你在怕……你到底在怕什么？”

“你为什么一声不吭地走掉……就算厌烦我，能不能让我知道你是死是活？你不要让我找不到你……”

“你明明喜欢我，你明明也爱我。李振宁，你说你爱我，你说一句爱我好不好？”

李汶翰苦苦哀求。

李振宁，求求你，就算是骗我，你说一句你爱我，可不可以？

李振宁看着星河在他眼前黯淡，湮灭了光彩，一颗一颗掉落下来，恍若低到尘埃。

是他把李汶翰变成这个样子的，他是罪魁祸首。李振宁只觉悲恸如山洪瞬间将他倾倒。

“我爱你……我拿什么爱你！”强撑的理智也随之崩断，他终于压抑不住失声痛哭。

“李汶翰！你是男人，我也是啊！这样的爱没有结果的……我给不了你好的结果…我给不了……”

童年成长在老家的小村镇里，李振宁见过流言蜚语怎么害死一个人。伤害如果降落身上，他知道李汶翰一定会替他负隅顽抗。李汶翰还有那么多爱着他他也爱着的人，他身上肩负那么多期许，所以一定要把他推回光明路上，去实现他的远大前程，过幸福美满的一生。这黑暗他习惯了，习惯到不再需要看，就知道它会如何一点点蚕食了光。

“你是光啊……你是我的光……”他绝望地呜咽，像一只甘愿被拔掉尖刺的刺猬，怕刺伤他的光。

他也想拥紧他的光。

“傻瓜，你就是我最好的结果。”

李汶翰伸手解了李振宁手腕处的衣衫，极尽温柔地抚慰方才被咬破红肿的双唇。发泄一时爽，事后他为他的鲁莽后悔，并试图用细密轻柔的吻补救。还在黯然自责的李振宁被这突然翻转的缱绻温情弄得无所适从，嘴唇又痛又酥麻，熟悉的情欲在蠢动苏醒，撩动得他头昏脑胀，泪水硬生生地止住。

李汶翰刚被李振宁的嘶吼吓了一跳，他第一次看到他毅然决然地剖开心扉，袒露内心深处的脆弱。震撼之余恍若有人拿着刀往他心口上绞，他好难过，原来他一直没有给够对方信任和安全感。同时他又庆幸，因他仿佛看到了四年前顶着一头灰亮头发、独来独往又总爱口是心非的高二学弟李振宁，还是那个习惯了自我封闭、不想伤害任何人的李振宁，像以往无数次在路人的目光下默默推开他搭在肩上的手臂。他不是冷血无情，他只是胆怯又执拗，灵魂依然剔透温柔。

这个时候一定不能顺着他意，不然怎么死的都不知道。对他伤害值输出爆满的李振宁会做什么傻事他不敢想象，也不想再到鬼门关走一次。他要把他榆木脑袋里那条固执的神经纠正过来，告诉他，他担心的所有事情都不会发生；就算发生了，他也无所畏惧。他会保护他，他要做他一个人的英雄。

只要他爱李振宁，李振宁也爱着他。

李汶翰把李振宁从床上捞起来，双手穿过膝盖抱起这副柔软无力的身肢，把人面对面地禁锢在胸膛和墙壁之间。李振宁瞬间无所依附，失重让他攀紧了李汶翰的肩背。墙壁支撑不住他的身体，李振宁不停地往下坠，口中的惊呼还没出声就变了调。对方那处火热抵在穴口处刺戳，被他一寸寸地吞入，深入到无法想象的隐秘处，而他被死死禁锢无力往上逃脱，双腿无助地缠住李汶翰的腰身。

李汶翰趁机偷了一个深吻，一如既往的温柔和深情在唇舌间辗转流连。一生那么长，他愿意把所有的爱都交付给他，作对方的铠甲。

你别怕。

李振宁此时还搞不清状况，却已无力抵抗。对方的侵占缓慢而有力，抵在他最敏感的地方重重碾磨，犹如蚂蚁噬心般难耐，他连蜷缩的脚趾头都在不停颤抖。娇软的后穴紧张地吮吸蠕动，李汶翰加快了速度，黏腻的水声，失重时的肌肉紧绷，快慰难忍的呻吟，一切都让深陷情欲的李振宁变得鲜活生动。他亲吻他发红的肩头，高高仰起的喉结，吞咽他口中激荡的喘息。

“李振宁，接下来你重复我说的话。”

“说…说什么……唔……”

“说，我爱你。”李汶翰重重地往上一顶，采撷他最深处的柔软。

“我……我爱你……你轻一点……你把我放下来……”

李汶翰不听，只顾放肆地反复抽弄，撞碎对方眼中最后一丝清明。高潮的快感喷薄而出，他们仍然亲密无间紧紧相拥，在绵长的余韵中再度抵死缠绵。假若命运既定让他们无法逃离彼此的引力束缚，那就终身拥抱于这浩瀚星海，一同踏上遥远在光年之外的未来。

“李振宁，唯此一次，你相信我，一切都会好的，我们都是彼此最好的结果。”

光亮又重在他眼前涌现。李振宁吻住对方眼里的星芒，点了点头。


	15. Chapter 15

若你遗落 遗落此行的初衷

开始惦记结果

执子之手 不用谁掌舵 

任缘分流 十川百海任它游

最后还回港口

而我 与你 依旧

\--《象牙舟》傻子与白痴

1.

在李振宁的理解里，爱似乎和“成全”“牺牲”有关，才能长远。如果从一开始他不曾拥有，也就不怕失去，不生痴缠眷恋，不必承受生剥活剐的凌迟——但那也意味着他跟爱这个字从此绝缘。偏偏他的人生中出现了一个李汶翰，把所有他理解的、不理解的爱都剖开给他看，以往那些无名而具体的悲欢才有了解释。他明白了亲吻是爱，拥抱是爱，思念是爱，眼泪和心痛也是爱；就算隐忍不语，爱也会从眼睛里跑出来。虽说没有谁离了爱不能活，但他唯一的勇敢就是去扑那一点星火。

所以他说： 

“我竭尽一生爱你。”

我该怎么向你证明呢？

李振宁牵起李汶翰的手，十指相握，领着他踏上阁楼阶梯。李汶翰没造访过这里，脚下的楼梯显然有精心打扫，一尘不染，与刻板印象中杂物堆积尘封紧闭的阁楼不太一样。拧开门锁前李振宁转身看他，眼里盛满的温柔爱意拨动着他的心弦，他既好奇又期待。他把掌心覆上他的手背，推开了这扇门扉。

清晨的阳光披了一身柔雾，穿过阁楼落地窗，染亮了洁白墙壁，和墙壁上镶着金色边框的画作。

素描的，油画的，水彩的；黑白的，彩色的；大大小小，林林总总。

画的全都是李汶翰。

有挥手微笑的李汶翰，垂首做题的李汶翰，球场上帅气投篮的李汶翰，舞台上弹着吉他唱歌的李汶翰……跳舞的李汶翰，睡着的李汶翰，毕业典礼那天西装革履的李汶翰……

都是李振宁记忆中的李汶翰。

如果把与你的初识当作人生的另一个起点，跨越四年到辗转重逢，再到我予你承诺的未来，这段一生的长度，我都要拿来爱你。即使你远离，我每一处落笔都能使你鲜活，让爱重燃，燃烧这颗只为你跳动的心脏。我的艺术灵感源源不断，而你是我最浪漫想象。

有一个巨幅的落地画架被蒙着白布。李汶翰向身边人投去询问的眼神，对方扬起一个灿烂的笑容，害羞地点了点头。

他单手掀起白布，就像翻起回忆那般吃力。这个房间定格了他的过去，帅气的，迷人的，他从李振宁眼中看到了自己身上的光亮。曾经相处的每一幕都被对方如此珍视和刻骨铭心，即便他回想起来仍会被深重的孤寂和阵痛缠绕。若不是命运开了个玩笑，他们也无法确定年少时的悸动和动情有另外一个动人注释；那些共同记忆，都是他们相爱的证明。

整个画架比李汶翰还高，画布上刻画的是他的侧颜——没点自信都恐怕无法确定这个性感的侧脸线条轮廓来源于自己。画面用暖色调的色彩铺叠，色块和阴影模糊轮廓边界，却能酣畅淋漓地刻画了神采。大胆而恣意，浓烈而哀伤，脑海中浮现起金秋叶落，夕阳迟暮，高速路上昏黄静谧的路灯。

他把满腔的酸涩和不敢置信流成泪水。

李振宁在进行这些创作时在想什么?是何种心情？

“你原来……”他说不出话来。原来李振宁早就喜欢他了。

原来不是只有他一个人爱得那么辛苦。

他回身拥住李振宁，像要用力把人嵌入血肉里。李振宁也倾身勾住他的肩背，温柔的声线落在耳畔。

“愿意当我的模特吗？一辈子的。”

2.

李振宁跟老师傅道别感谢，从工作坊里出来，迎面阵阵凛冽寒风。他往冻僵的手哈了口热气，伸到裤子口袋里取暖。

又是一年大雪节气，严冬依旧冷得瘆人。腊梅在冰雪来临前悄然绽放了，染红了院子一角。春去冬来，花谢花开，日子是在美好事物的消逝轮回中流走的。

又一个四年过去了。不同的是，这是有李汶翰在身边的四年。

这四年……怎么说呢？

李振宁痴痴地看着这盛开的红梅。他想起家里李汶翰栽种的那些杜鹃。它们抵不过寒冬，蔫在院子里病恹恹的。

生活不总是浪漫情节，生活还是生活，像一杯不断加凉白开勾兑的蜂蜜水，被放入又酸又涩的柠檬片——是躲不过的命运，也是它本应有的滋味。刚踏入社会头几年，他们两人处于事业发展期要打好根基，工作挤兑了大部分私人时间，后来他们连一起出去吃饭看场电影的小情侣日常都变成奢想。李振宁升职当了leader后经常要出差，带着团队满世界飞。李汶翰更忙，像是一夜之间发愤图强，从舞蹈老师转变身份成了全职老板，努力扩展业务，带队去各个城市与知名舞社开交流会，或是去应酬谈商业合作，常常不着家。两个人在这一点上越来越默契，互不打扰对方的工作，但难免少了很多沟通相处的时刻，两人也总很难凑到档期过二人世界。

这几年来李汶翰埋头工作，常常深夜还在为商业合同和招生宣传计划忙得焦头烂额。李振宁会在半夜朦朦胧胧醒来，在李汶翰宽厚温暖的胸膛中再陷入睡眠。偶尔六点钟的晨光把他叫醒，身侧的被窝冷冰冰的，书房门依旧紧闭，门缝里彻夜透着光亮。李振宁是李汶翰最坚实的拥护者，支持对方将自己的想法一步步变成现实，如果说当舞蹈老师是他年少时一个帅气的梦，那现在他成为了一个更稳重更有担当的大人，有了其他更迫切要去实现的目标，他也会毫不犹豫地鼓励他遵循内心的想法，潇洒地去走想走的路。他会一直在身后，做他最强大的后盾。

但李汶翰真的太拼命了。

李振宁时刻担心对方的身体，同时寂寞情绪会缠上心头：他没法阻止对方前进的步履，但他想为他做点什么，减轻他的担子。他会帮他改舞室装修的图纸，帮他联系材料供应商，也给一些经验和建议。两个人同在书房工作，是他难得安心的时光。他也不擅长说什么肉麻的、鼓励他的话语，只能在夜晚同眠之时给他一个拥抱，李汶翰则会回以一个更深更紧的拥抱，手轻轻地抚摸他的背脊，亲吻他的额头，道一句晚安，再无言睡去。

李振宁觉得这已经足够了。

李振宁失神地想着，身体逐渐温暖起来。方才在没有暖气的屋子里坐太久了，长时间操持器械，他的手都冻硬了，这会才缓过来一些。

他刚完成一个工程设计项目，正在休假。趁着有空他来拜访了一位手工艺大师，在这里做了个小物件，打算送给李汶翰。

他摸着口袋里那个小东西，思索着什么时候给他比较好呢？

这是十二月初，李汶翰生日早过了。他们也不过西方的圣诞节，难道要等到元旦跨年的时候给？

随缘好了，也没必要多正式隆重。

李汶翰最近在为舞室扩建奔波忙碌，李振宁休假这几天也没怎么见到他人。听他说舞室计划扩建两个舞蹈室，要扩招舞蹈老师和学生，还打算开分店。事情繁琐，压榨了他大部分时间，他甚至把舞室当成另一个家，忙到半夜直接倒头睡下。

回去路上李汶翰难得来电话说傍晚提前下班回家，他便掉头去超市买了好些菜，打算回家给那位做顿好吃的，炖个老火汤补补。

材料刚下炖盅，进门声就响起。来人轻轻悄悄踱到厨房，倚着冰箱目不转睛地盯着操作台前忙活着的李振宁。

久违的温情在这小小一隅静静发酵蔓延。

李汶翰想着事，突然绷不住表情笑了出声，露了马脚。

？？？这个人干嘛突然傻笑。

李振宁头顶三个问号。

“太久没吃我做的饭，乐傻了？”

“时间还早。走，今天带你去个地方。”李汶翰没回答他，径直走到对方面前，单手解开胸前的领带，绕到他身后，神秘兮兮地蒙住了他的眼睛。

“为什么要蒙住眼睛？”李振宁懵了没反应过来，像被点了穴般定在原地。

“因为要给你一个惊喜啊。”李汶翰解下他的围裙，握住他温暖干燥的掌心，牵着人出门。

大约十分钟的车程之后，他们下了车，走进了电梯，听到电梯提示音说着“十二层到了”，他们出电梯走了几步后停下，接着是指纹开锁的声音。

“到了。”

李汶翰抱着他肩膀进门，解开了蒙着对方眼睛的领带。

李振宁睁开眼睛适应了屋里的光线，看清了周围的环境。这是一套崭新的房子，夕阳正透过落地窗洒下金黄的暖意。

“李振宁，以后这里，就是我们的家了。”

李振宁不说话了。

李汶翰料想这会他肯定是被感动到心里涕泗横流才说不出话来。其实他也有点被自己感动到。

李汶翰，你真是个绝世好男人。

“你搞什么铁汉柔情。”

李振宁开口就打破了这旖旎的温情。

……你个木头。

“什么啊，我也憋得很辛苦的好不好。这个惊喜，喜欢吗？”李汶翰转头看李振宁，却发现对方眼里有泪光在闪动。

李汶翰也正经了起来。

“知道为什么是今天带你来吗？”

“为什么？”

“黄历说今天是个好日子。”

“……”李振宁还以为是什么浪漫的纪念日。他使劲眨了眨眼睛，把眼泪憋了回去。

李汶翰清了清嗓。

“好了，接下来，听我说喔。

“李振宁，我第一次见到你，是在十年前的今天。2008年12月7日，那天是我外婆生日，我和爸妈去隔壁市给她老人家庆贺生辰。

“因为第二天要上课，全家人开车赶回家的时候，我在高速路上看到了骑着摩托车的你。

“当时觉得你，身上有一股恣意纵情的气魄，很吸引我。”李汶翰慢慢循着回忆的线索，敞开了少年时代的隐秘心事。

那个时候高三的李汶翰一心只读圣贤书，李振宁的潇洒身姿却在他脑海里挥之不去。物理再好也解释不了这吸引力作用，逻辑再强也理不清这因果缘由。李汶翰认栽。

“我第一次见到你的时候，也觉得你身上有一股气。”李振宁接话。

“什么气？”李汶翰挑眉，好奇他的回答。

“傻里傻气。”李振宁憋不住笑了。

李汶翰掐他的肩膀，“给你机会组织语言再说一遍。”

“你当时说了请客又在小卖部缠着要我还那五毛钱，你说你是不是傻里傻气。”李振宁揉着肩膀瑟缩了下。

“我那是为了知道你名字才厚着脸皮问的……算了，傻气就傻气，是傻气也是福气，不然我可能到现在和你还是陌生人呢。”

缘份真是那么刚好的事情。来时不打一声招呼，走了也悄无声息。你伸手抓住了，便成就了缘分，缘分也成就了你。

“你为什么，买房这么大的事，瞒我这么久。”李振宁开口。

为什么隐瞒着呢？

李振宁听到对方温柔的回答落在这宽阔的空间，在心头荡起动人回响。

“我想用自己双手赚的钱，让你和我在一起能过上好日子。

“房子有了，结婚证再等一等，我们可以出国领。

“我以后要给你开一间独立工作室，办个人画展，把画我的那个巨幅画作展示出来，单独留一面墙壁来挂。

“我现在的梦想，就是实现你的所有梦想。”

李汶翰从身后环住爱人的腰，下巴抵在他肩头。再花哨的情话他不会说，为这几句求婚的话，他失眠了好几个晚上，脱了好几根头发。他的心意从未更改，他不知道对方听懂了多少，不管李振宁答应不答应，他就要缠着他和他过一辈子。

为了这个目标，李汶翰一直隐忍克制，咬着牙默默努力工作。过程纵使漫长艰辛，他体悟到了父亲所说的这个角色赋予他的责任。这一切不止是为了给对方一个惊喜，更像是他的美梦成真。终于他能给他一个属于两人的家，许他一份相伴永久的诺言。

两个人缄默不语，眼眶也热热的。李汶翰觉得所有的辛苦在这一刻都值当了。他收紧在对方腰间的手臂，他的全世界就在怀里。

李振宁从口袋里摸索出那个小东西，握起腰间温厚的手掌。

李汶翰垂眸，看着对方一系列举动，画面仿佛在他眼前慢镜头播放。李振宁骨节分明的手，轻轻托起他的左手，右手拇指和食指捏着一枚银色指环。细腻的金属触感沿着皮肤纹理攀援，缓缓穿过无名指，在过第二个指节时卡了一下，然后稳稳地落在指根，指环还带着对方的体温。

他怔怔地把左手举到眼前，铂金在夕阳下闪耀着莹润的光芒。戒指表面雕刻着精致的暗纹，两个大写的L成中心对称，平铺组成一排方正的矩形。

李振宁也举起他的左手，和他宽大的手掌并在一起。他的无名指上也戴着相同样式的戒指。

“是我们姓氏L的大写。两个连着看的话，是Li's Lifelong Love。”

“你这个木头，还挺浪漫的。”李汶翰欣慰地笑了。

“李汶翰先生，那你愿意吗？”

“我愿意，当然愿意，做鬼也愿意。那李振宁先生，你愿意吗？”

李振宁与对方十指交握，郑重起誓。

“我也愿意。”

(正文完)


	16. 番外一：我们

这一生 原本一个人

你坚持 厮守成我们

却小小声 牵着手在默认

感动的眼神 说愿意 走进我的人生

进了门 开了灯 一家人

\--《将故事写成我们》林俊杰

“你领结歪了。”说着李汶翰的手便伸了过来。

李振宁看着眼前这个认真帮他整理衣服的男人。他恍然发现，来到这里之前，他们已经翻山越岭并肩走过无数山遥路远。他们亲自动手装潢布置了属于他们的温馨小窝，他们鼓起勇气去见对方父母，他们忍受工作的劳碌和生活的琐碎，在日复一日里更珍爱对方。回顾一路栉风沐雨，命运多番斩断他们之间脆弱飘摇的红线，还好最后他们还紧扣着彼此的双手，没有失散。

他握住李汶翰在胸前摆弄的手，放了下来。

“早上你不是帮我打好领结了吗？”李振宁看穿了他的怯场，拐着弯笑他。

“我，我紧张，我再帮你弄弄行不行？”李汶翰深吸了口气，又拍了拍他的肩膀，“李振宁，你今天真帅。”

“你也是。”

“走吧。”李汶翰重新牵起李振宁的手，缓步走进教堂。

往前走吧，就这几步路程，再难的路都走过来了，前面就是拨云见日的光明。说实在的，李汶翰爬高原雪山时腿都没这么颤。他太兴奋、太激动了，在这一刻他感到前所未有的圆满，他无法控制自己。身边是李振宁，这位从今往后将要厮守一生的爱人，他的掌心正向他传递镇定安心的力量。他们一同走过空无一人的观礼席——他们的幸福从未苛求谁来祝福或欣赏。

“I charge you both, before God the searcher of all hearts, that having considered the holy covenant you are about to make, you do now declare before this company your pledge of faith and love towards each other.”

“我现在请你们二位新人，在上帝面前省察你们的意念，是否已经为即将达成的圣洁盟誓做了慎重的考虑，现请你们向对方宣告彼此之间的信念与爱。”

“李振宁。”李汶翰先开了口。

他停顿住。

“等一下。”

李汶翰从口袋里拿出一张纸。

“怎么还有小抄啊。”李振宁忍不住笑他。

“紧张，忘词了。不好意思啊，重来。”

李振宁，

在这个时刻，我们将许下盟誓，成为彼此的终身伴侣。

你要知道，你对我来说就是一个令人沉溺的美梦，我和你一起度过的每一天都像是梦想成真。

现在这个梦才刚开始。

你总是不解为什么我这么爱你。你纯粹，温暖，包容，在你面前我能丢掉包袱做回一个中二又幼稚的小孩；你才华横溢，踏实能干，你是我最欣赏崇拜的大设计师，我最得力的左臂右膀；你还是个温柔的贤内助，所有事情在你眼中都不是难事，你是我随时可以躲避风雨的港湾。

我还想告诉你，也许我们不被理解，但你不要害怕，我们不需要活在别人的眼光中。

我们这一生无疑会有高山低谷跌宕起伏，但我向你保证，我们的故事会有一个定数，那就是我对你的永恒，坚定，无条件的爱。

我的爱其实不值一提；因为有你，才成就我。只要有你在的地方，我都会义无反顾奔向你。

我要你成为我相伴一生的爱侣。白头偕老，忠贞不渝。

“李汶翰，我……”李振宁也卡壳了，哽咽着，看了眼不知道什么时候就攥在手里的纸条。他抬起头，深情的目光落入对方眼底。

李汶翰，

我本来也背好了词，在这个隽永的时刻要告诉你我有多么爱你，我多么希望你成为我的伴侣，并向你许下一生一世的盟誓。

——但其实都用不上了，我的决心你早就明了。

你总说我是个木头，其实是因为面对你时我总会失去思考和言语。谢谢你的爱和温柔，使我获得从未有过的幸福。这一路走来的印记，让我从以前的不敢想，然后到这一刻，有了敢去想的勇气。

谢谢你找到我，谢谢此刻你站在我面前。这条路多艰辛，谢谢你仍带我前进。

我从不觉得自己幸运，那都是因为有你。你构成了我未来的所有部分。今天之后你对于我有了新的身份；我也不再称呼为我，我是我们。

李汶翰，我爱你，我在此向神明发誓，我将竭尽一生爱你。

“This man that you hold by the hand, is the man you' ve chosen to share your future. ”

“你手正握住的那个人，正是你选择要厮守一生的人。”

“Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

“你愿意接受这个男人做你的丈夫吗？无论健康患病、贫穷富足，你都愿意坚贞不渝的爱他、安慰他、尊重他和保护他吗？”

“Yes, I will.”

“Yes, I will.”

对戒在两人手上闪着坚定而耀眼的光芒。

“李振宁，这个梦，你愿意陪我一直做下去吗？”

“我愿意。”

\----

李汶翰捧起李振宁湿润的脸庞。

“你以为我要吻你呀？”

他用拇指轻轻拭去他眼角的泪珠。从此以后他只让这双美丽眼睛为他流幸福的泪水。

“没事，哭吧傻瓜。

“有我在，你不用变得强大，永远保护你的纯真和美好，像个小孩子也没关系，我要把你宠成世界上最幸福的小孩。

“我不会让流言蜚语伤害到你，伤害来临之前，有我挡在你面前。

“那些丑恶的嘴脸不要看，我帮你遮好眼睛；令你害怕的声音也不需要理，我会帮你捂好耳朵。

“你只要相信我就好了。

“你只管爱我这件事情，好吗？

“那现在，我真的要吻你咯。”


	17. 番外二：讲个故事

嗨，给你讲个故事吧，关于他和我的。

故事开头……先说说我吧。

我是某个小有名气的乐队的主唱，直白点说，就一搞音乐的。毕业后五年间带着乐队在杭州闯荡，白天跑商演接通告，晚上在浙大附近商圈的一家清吧里唱歌。

——亲朋戚友都说我是不务正业，没人相信我是在为理想而唱。

连我自己都快要不相信了。

只有驻唱，我并不把它当成赚钱手段。相反，当站上舞台，头顶蓝色大灯打下来，手扶着立麦或浅吟低回，或嘶吼几首抒情的摇滚，这不堪生活下的愤懑积郁才觉有了出口。

在处处笙歌的夜晚为寂寞人群歌唱，我迷恋那种别致的浪漫。

认识李振宁是五年前的事。五年前相遇的时间场地仍旧萦绕着朗姆酒的甘甜香气，顽固不散。

当时我刚出来谋生，四处碰壁，街头卖艺也被城管追着赶，狼狈潦倒之际，是清吧老板收留了我们。我们也争气，激昂的摇滚乐把夜晚闹得声势浩大，来听歌的人多了，清吧生意越做越好。后来慢慢开始有商演找上门，驻唱反倒无暇兼顾了。我们跟老板混得很熟，他老调侃说我们火了，名声越来越大，天天忙着两件事：跑通告和数钱，也不常回“家”看看。

“‘小庙容不下大佛’咯，老弟，最近我都在愁重新招驻唱这事。”他面上倒无甚愁闷之意，惯常笑着开了瓶啤酒递给我。

我接过来仰头灌了两口，“你倒是挺会打算。要我帮你找吗？”

带火了人家生意又跑路去赚快钱，总归有些过意不去。

“今天这不来了一个。喏，坐在舞台边上调琴那小伙儿，”他望向舞台那个人，“你好不容易来一趟，咱哥俩多喝几杯，顺便帮我看看人呗？”

隔了几张小圆桌，我顺着他视线方向，看到坐在地上埋头捣鼓着吉他的男生。发顶被大灯映出一圈光晕，乌黑柔软的发丝下只看到直挺的鼻梁，浅淡薄唇抿成一线。

TROY他们走过去热情地和他打招呼。

他若有所感，抬起头，一双盛满光亮的眼睛跌入我视线。他和我对视了几秒，才转而看向那群闹闹哄哄要和他握手的人，站起身来礼貌地伸出手。

站在方舟旁边，那个男生被衬得像个十三四岁的初中生，幼态的脸庞配上水灵灵的大眼睛，有几分天真可爱的神态。

脑海中，那双盈盈似水的明眸仍在凝视着我。我突然生出了奇怪的想法，脚步先于大脑反应迈向他。

“……*%&#”“你好，我是TROY。”“雨浓。”“我叫方舟。”

“前辈们好。”

想逗逗他。我来到这人身侧，跟在几个伙伴后边伸出手，握住了他骨节分明的手指，甚至还触到了指尖的薄茧。

“我叫苏苏。”

状似无意的挑逗。我只有搭讪的时候才自称这个名字。

“苏苏……？噗嗤。”他嘟起嘴来试探性地念出那两个字，带着些许南方口音的软糯。果不其然，他笑场了。

“啊不好意思不好意思。”他边红着脸道歉，边露出一排大白牙，眼睛笑成一弯新月。

“逗你的，我叫苏宇航。”我开口解释，他温软的手指还被我拢在掌心。

“我叫李振宁。很高兴认识你们。”

“留下他，怎么样？”我对老板直接说。台上的人沉浸在音乐中，微微闭起眼，骨节分明的手指轻轻拨动琴弦。

我移不开视线。

“长得是挺帅，声音也有辨识度，就是腼腆了点。”

“留下吧。”我又碰了碰他的酒杯。

“不是，看上人家了？”老板一脸鄙夷地看我。

“你怎么这么多废话。”

“你不比我更废话？你是老板你给人发工资是不是？”

“行啊我给他发。”

“能耐了你，成暴发户了都，你不如包了他？”他哂笑，“行了知道了，立刻马上原地让人上班，成不老板？”

当时我没有否认“看上人家了”这句话，想来自己也是诚实得很。其实不是我看上他，是这个人莫名吸引我。

他的声线醇厚又慵懒，坐在高脚凳上轻轻哼唱，像个安静乖巧的孩子，浑身散发着的温柔气息包裹着你，像冬天里晒饱日光的被窝，有让人肆意赖床的安心。碰上能产生好感的陌生人，概率大概是万分之一。

所以我，还是忍不住朝他靠近了。

“你是不是没吃饭？”

老板跟他谈工作事宜之时我就在留意他，他面上苍白，唇色极淡，乖巧点头的时候身体都在微微晃悠，明显一副低血糖的样子。

“忙忘了…最近在搞设计比赛。”

听了这话我就想把人带去吃点热乎的东西，走着走着他带我进了便利店，从冰柜里挑了两根梦龙。

“吃吗？”

我当时硬是被气笑了。

怎么会有人对自己的健康不管不顾，三餐不正常就算了，低血糖第一反应竟然是吃冰淇淋？

看着他舔着雪糕可可爱爱又懵懵懂懂的样子。

任谁都无法对他生起气来吧。

后来聊多了，知道了他是浙大的艺术生，大二，读设计的，比我小两岁。在清吧见到他除了拿着麦克风，就是拿着画笔，一个孤影缩在昏暗角落，那双盛满亮光的眼睛是唯一光源。

我没去打扰他，尽管我总是该死地好奇。

有一天他坐在吧台前，手里不是抱着画板和笔，而是手机，上面播放着舞蹈视频。我神出鬼没般地踱到他背后，跟着他把舞步循环看了两遍。他看得入神，都没发现我的侵近。

“怎么，想学跳舞？”我一屁股坐到他旁边的高椅上挨着他，问道。

“对…迎新节目要跳这个。”被人发现了，他有些害羞，局促地退出界面。

“有基础吗？”我认真问他。

“没有，我不会跳舞。”

他微不可闻地叹了口气，把视频重新点开。

“我会，我教你？”

他抬起头，不可置信地看着我。

这该是第一次，两个人在清吧以外的地方单独接触。我带他去了平时常去的舞蹈室，一本正经地当起老师，教他热身、练习基本动作，然后再学舞步。冰冻三尺非一日之寒，学习得有循序渐进的过程，我才不是为了故意制造相处机会。

李振宁在舞蹈方面很有天赋，学得很快，也看得出来私底下花了不少工夫。我看着他第一次把舞蹈从头到尾完整跳下来，晶莹的汗水从额头洇至眼角，再顺着颧骨滑到下巴、喉结，隐没在衣衫之下一片汗津津的胸膛。明明该是性感至极的画面，他却是笑得明亮恣意。

当时我的心思还很单纯……只能说在他面前，什么该有的不该有的想法通通退避三舍。

排练的前一天他喊我去验收成果，指导过他的动作发力、眼神、表情，表现都出乎我意料地好。

我对他丝毫不吝啬夸赞的目光和话语，“振宁，你悟性很强。”

他很感激我帮了他大忙。眼睛如果会说话，他那双灵动闪烁的大眼睛脉脉含情，便是像极了在诺以身相许之言。

“谢谢你，宇航，我欠你一个人情。”他郑重其事地对我说。

……对不起，我忘了他对着电线杆也是这般深情。

那年冬天杭州下了大雪，我约了李振宁去西湖。前前后后我做好了打算，不担心他拒绝，毕竟他上次说欠我一个人情。没想到他很爽快地答应了。

原来他有个愿望清单，他一直想去看冬日里银装素裹的西湖。

“你去看‘西湖十景’了吗？”

“没有。”

“等过年的时候吧，我有空了带你去西湖看看，那里冬季的风景也很美的……”

“啊……雪真好看……”李振宁望着这雪喃喃地说。

穿着厚羽绒服的他像只胖企鹅，憨憨地摊开手掌去接漫天纷飞的白雪。

我大概真的顶不住这种纯粹的童真，他的可爱是块免死金牌。像李振宁这个年纪的大学生，对我能流露出这种天真可爱，大抵也是因为信任。

划重点，这可是大前提。不是随便来个人都能突破防线走进他的内心，在此之前我栽了多少跟头就不提了，却没料到后面还有更大的跟头在等着我。

——我错以为自己已足够了解他。

我知道他为人谦逊礼貌，容易害羞，温柔至极，喜欢他的学妹从学校追到清吧；不抽烟不喝酒，爱吃冰淇淋，他的手能弹吉他……

也能画出万千世界。

我偷偷瞥过一眼。

有次驻唱结束后他坐在吧台一个无人的角落里抱着画本画画。我唱完下台到吧台点了一杯莫吉托，他背对着我，我便又满怀好奇地踱过去悄悄伏在他身后。

终于啊终于，我看清了他笔下的画面——是一个人的侧脸。

怎么说呢，看得出来是个男人的侧脸，长得还颇英俊帅气。

他极投入，跟之前无数次缩在角落里作画时一模一样，以至于发现旁边有人时，他难为情地把画本抱进怀里，脸颊噌地一下子红透，眼神闪躲不敢看我。

真像树上抱着枝桠的小考拉，好想揉揉他的头发。

后来我又碰见了几次，他不躲了，还是变着花样画那个帅气男人的侧脸。眼睛没坏的人，都能轻而易举看出来是同一个人。

有一回我走过去问他。

“你为什么喜欢在这里画画呀，不嫌吵得慌吗？”

“嗯…我在人多的地方，才能画。”他这样回我。

人多嘈杂的时候，思念就没有声音了，是这样吗？

李振宁一直在画，他的笔从不因什么缘故停下，画啊画啊，画到清吧打烊，人都走光，乐此不疲。

他喜欢那个男人？

我一边难过地想着，对他笑成毫不在意的模样。当然，失落也要落得漂亮。

等等。

他喜欢男人？

我也喜欢男人，那我有机会吗？

比起去酒吧找同胞放荡不羁约一炮，追李振宁跟直男追女神一样头疼。为了搞懂李振宁为什么这么喜欢唱王力宏，我日夜循环了他的歌单，企图在歌里找到答案。都说有所经历的人能听懂抒情歌里的伤春悲秋。

李振宁，你的过去，经历了什么？

我问得很迂回，花了两晚特意学了歌。如果对方听得出来我的意图，那么再给他一杯酒，他就能向我敞开心扉。

李振宁，你的过去，现在，未来，每一刻我都想了解。

“今晚给大家献唱一首王力宏，是一首还没在这里唱过的歌，同时献给我的朋友。”

这首歌，是为李振宁唱的。王力宏的歌他唱过那么多，唯独遗漏了这首。

我唱了《心跳》。

“怎么样，我唱得不错吧？”我兴致冲冲地来到吧台，李振宁已经自个喝起了酒。

“不错。”他抬手碰了碰我的酒杯。

“你夸人能不能具体一点啊，这么敷衍。”

“李振宁，我今晚的演出还不赖吧。”

“挺好。”

“……会夸人吗？再用点形容词好吧。”

眼前人突然怔住，看向我的眼神虚浮无形，仿佛透过我在看不可平的遥遥山海。

“你怎么了？”

“啊…我…”李振宁愣了神，抬手摸了摸脸颊，指尖沾染一片潮湿。

“不知道啊。”他醉醺醺的面容扯出一个不相称的苦笑，“喝酒吗？”

我看了眼吧台上的酒瓶。这，喝太多了吧？

“别喝了李振宁。”兴致一下子就遁形了，我一手掌住他欲举起的酒杯。

“我不。”

“你再喝下去会把身子喝坏的，听话。”

“你说话…你说话怎么跟医生一样…你是李医生吗？”

“什么李医生，振宁，你醉到神志不清了，不能喝了。”

他一只手握着酒杯不放，一只手枕着不安分的脑袋，睁着亮亮的眼睛瞅我。他呵呵呵地说着话，笑着笑着却开始掉泪。

“请我吃雪糕…请我吃…我就不喝了……

“请我吃…我就去…我就去听你唱歌……

“……不要…我不要了…你不要来找我…我不吃了……

“你不要来找我…你不要来…你找不到我……”

这人喝醉了没什么，就是晕乎乎地说一堆胡话，把画本死死抱在怀里喊着“这回你抢不过我了”。美丽的眼睛里盛满了泪，稍稍一溢出来就被他胡乱抹去，脸上的泪痕东一行西一道，嘴里含糊不清地咀嚼某个名字。

我拥住他的头往肩上靠，掌心从蝴蝶骨到尾椎，轻轻抚着他的脊背。

我只是想给他一些安慰。

有个人影往这边角落靠近，我收起了手。

“振宁？怎么醉成这样。喂！姓苏的，你拐骗乖学生喝酒？”老板走过来把我俩抓了个正着，“我正纳闷呢这段时间你怎么都有空来，原来在这钓人呢？”

“冤枉啊，他自己喝的，拦都拦不住。诶我跟你说，他喝醉了说话超搞笑的……”

“搞笑个头，别打他主意。”一记爆栗落在脑门，老板顺手拿了纸笔飞快写了一串地址，“快别让他喝了。交给你个任务，安全把人送回家。”

“知道，你不说我也会送他的。”

老板走后这人倒是老实了，一动不动睡得香甜。

幽暗无人的角落里，我凑近在他颈肩轻嗅，全是朗姆酒的甘甜气息。

温热鼻息在互相交缠，挤走氧气。

他的刘海软软地扫着睫毛遮住我的眼。

我闭上了眼睛，放肆长舌直驱他的口腔，啜饮他的甜美。

我只是贪他口中这一杯。

欲不总傍爱而生——遇见李振宁以前我是这么一根筋地以为，以为男人喜欢男人皆因被欲望奴役。谁知道呢，真正喜欢一个人却毫无章法道理。无数个狂乱心跳、失眠的夜晚、拒绝陌生人求欢、听着偷偷录下来的现场音频用右手纾解释放……喜欢李振宁以后，我所沉溺的浪漫只剩了这些东西。过去的我全凭新鲜感和性/欲吊着孤苦无依的肉体，现在却眷恋这缕阳光烘烤过的温暖，在这个冬天幸免于难。

我轻轻舔吻他的下唇，于此芳泽地流连不舍。被亲吻过的人仍然无知无觉，软若无骨地倚着我。

望着他恬静安睡的面容，那一刻我想了很多，又好像什么都没想。默默背起他离开喧闹人群，在静谧的大街上盲目地走，清冷晚风吹得人无欲无求。我并不想去哪，手臂开始发酸，却还祈求背上的人多为我停留一刻。这个人有时候温柔得无懈可击，有时候脆弱茫然不知所以，我突然就对他恨不起来，没有怨尤。我也不可怜他，虽然他的确是个不折不扣的可怜虫，一点风吹草动就能把他打回原形，爱得这般痛这般伤，却不愿懂得回头是岸。

“傻瓜。”我忍不住开口，有湿润在眼中打转，雾气揉碎了散进风里。街道荡起微弱的回声，不知是在回答我，还是在嘲笑他。

到了他家，从他背包里翻出钥匙开门进屋，轻手轻脚把人背回房间。李振宁仰躺在柔软的大床上，面色酡红，旖旎此景真的容易让人想入非非。脱去他的鞋袜，我顺势爬上床，坐在他腰腹间，指尖解开衬衫纽扣，一颗，两颗，健壮的胸脯显露出来，透着蜜色光泽，腹肌线条结实流畅。一路往下，我轻轻拉下裤链，褪去他碍事的长裤，风光于我眼前一览无遗。

然后我去浴室打湿了毛巾给他擦脸擦身体，从衣柜里随便摸出一套睡衣给他换上。

做/爱是件无师自通的事，照顾醉酒的人也是。 

把人安顿好后，我静静退出房间。

是的，什么都没干。

但还不想走。

我好奇地打量他住的这栋房子。复式小别墅，家具简洁显得极冷清，厨房和饭桌都覆满灰尘。我又上二楼绕了一圈。

确认了，他是一个人住。

主卧侧面有一座楼梯通向阁楼，和二楼的楼梯独立开来。楼梯阶级和扶手纤尘不染，显然是有仔细打扫过的。

我踏着楼梯往上走，来到房间门口。

颜料混杂着炭墨的气味凝在空气中，若有似无。无由来的我想起那些画，那个男人的侧脸。

我垂下扶在门把上的手。

算了，猜到了。

猜到的都对了；猜不到的，可以用“没想到”、“有生之年”来造开头继续讲。就比如：

没想到有生之年我还能见到那个男人。

活生生的真人，会动的那种，一身健壮的腱子肉撞得我肩膀发疼。

那天我答应了老板晚上出表演，却因为路上塞车迟到了，不得不拜托李振宁多唱几首救场。一打开门就和一个从里面出来的男人结结实实碰了正着。我本来就焦急，下意识去看是哪个不长眼的，看到那个侧脸的瞬间我连痛呼声都哑了，空空张着发不出音节的嘴，看他背影匆忙又狼狈地离去。

这，不就是那个男人吗？那个活在李振宁笔下的男人。我对他的容貌已然熟悉到这种地步，忍不住为自己吃惊了一下。

一下子破了次元壁，恍惚的我以为自己在做梦。

的确是他了吧。这优越的颜值，泥潭里翻滚几趟都无法遮盖他的出众。

来到台前听完后半首的《心跳》我就懂了，大彻大悟的那种。

只可惜，没等我这抹炮灰做出无私奉献，有情人就成眷属了。

你看李振宁，缩在观众后面目不转睛地看着台上的人，眼睛亮得像盛着漫天星河，比我第一次见到他时还要耀眼。

一曲唱毕，那个男人跳下舞台，拉起李振宁的小手就把人带走了。

嗯，没了。

听懂了吗？我讲的原来是个缠绵悱恻的爱情故事。只不过，我从来都不是故事的主角。

带着乐队走南闯北的第五个年头，攒了些积蓄，心想安定下来。这个圈子的新鲜血液不断更新，人一旦老了，就跟不上了；歌唱的热情没有消弭，只是逐渐沉淀下来。音乐不死，以前把它当理想和生计，现在初心歇止，它只好成为本凡夫俗子的灵魂滋养。

至少那部分信仰不会被丢弃。

“好久没来了啊老弟，上两个月一直联系不上你，还以为你出家了呢。”

我重新回到老地方，老板还是一如既往的幽默风趣。

“你这话说的，我只是出国散散心。”

李振宁毕业后就再没来清吧，那之后我又唱了四年，今年年初把乐队解散了，我独自飞了欧洲。成员们各自成家立业结婚生子，那是他们的“正业”，也是终将回去的生活。

抑或是坟墓。

“最近好吗？”我们在吧台找了个位置坐下，“一杯苦艾酒，谢谢。”

“老样子。前段时间李振宁来过。”

酒在唇齿间抿着，我有些失神。

这个名字真的让人一点防备都没有。

“他，”喉头艰难地滚动了一下，我咧开一个轻松的笑容，“过得好吗？”

老板深深地看了我一眼，回身在抽屉里翻找，拿出两个信封。

“挺好的，带着他那情侣来的。我瞄到他们手上的对戒，估计婚都结了。

“他来给了两张邀请函，他的个人画展，下个月，在杭州。我一张，

“你一张。”他把其中一份封面写有一串数字的递给我。

“他还记得我呢？”我有些惊讶。

“我把当初是你留他在这驻唱的事告诉他了。”

……

多此一举。

“多管闲事，你又何必。”我咂摸着口腔里的苦涩滋味，酒气开始上头。

“你到底有没有跟人表白？”

我沉默不答。

喜欢一个人难免诸多遗憾，傻子才要答案。

“他什么反应？”我问。

“哦嚯你这人，明明就还在意，嘴硬说我多管闲事。他想联系你，上面留了电话给你。”

我盯着信封上那串号码。

“我给他写张明信片，下次他来，帮我给他。”

“如果他还来的话。”

振宁：

经历这么久你终于得到了一个好的结果，我由衷替你开心。

无论你在哪，无论别人怎么说你，你都不要怕，坚持做好自己。无论你做什么决定我都会坚定地支持你。

希望再次重逢时我们都能成为我们心目中最好的样子。

苏苏

我把那张邀请函和明信片一起，留在了吧台。虽然写了期待重逢，但也是想要认真与他告别。

回忆和我一路高歌的青春不死不灭，我发誓绝不是故意紧抓回忆不放，只是，倚仗这唯一的出口才能将日子维持一丝波澜：

每次躲进寂寞人群里喝酒的时候，我就有故事可讲了。

“嗨帅哥，一个人吗？”

“嗨。”我应了一声。

把酒斟满，省却多余的问候和称谓，烈酒举起轻轻摇晃再放下，管它碰的是哪个陌生人的杯。

“给你讲个故事吧。”


End file.
